Just A Day With You
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Etre à la tête des treize clans n'est pas chose facile. Entre conflits et désaccords, Lexa désespère. Jusqu'au jour où Clarke décide de lui imposer congés. Le Commandant, d'abord perplexe, accepte sa proposition. Le jeune couple quitte alors Polis pour l'immensité du continent, frappés par les bombes tombées il y quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans de cela. Clexa. Rated M. [Art by Papurrcat]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Clexakru !**

 **Je poste ici le début d'une nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle soit à votre convenance. Bien sûr centré sur le couple Clarke / Lexa, et je garde espoir, un jour Eliza Taylor lira cette fic (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas...cherchez 8D).**

 **Revenant à cet écrit qui durera encore un certain nombre de chapitres, je tiens à préciser quelques petits détails. Tout d'abord, il prends place dans l'univers de base de The 100, ce n'est pas un AU dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'en écrire un aurait pu me tenter, mais je m'égare. La fic se déroule durant la saison 3 (j'entends les fangirls en colère), seulement j'ai tenu à modifier quelques petites choses.**

 **Tout d'abord, Pike n'existe pas dans cet univers. Et si je le fais exister par la suite, il est très propable qu'il meure très rapidement. Qui dit pas de Pike, dit pas de soulèvement contre les Natifs. Le blood must have blood (le sang doit répondre par le sang), est toujours d'actualité. Lexa n'est donc pas morte, mais bien vivante auprès de Clarke qui est devenu son Ambassadeur après le Sommet où Skaikru à rejoint la Coalition en tant que treizième clan. Pour ce qui concerne la nation des glaces, le scénario reste inchangé et Roan est désormais roi.**

 **Voilà donc pour les explications, je vous laisse à votre lecture si cela vous tente. A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Just A Day With You**

 **Chapitre 1:**

Un rire se fit entendre. Joyeux, incroyablement pur et définitivement honnête. Il faisait écho dans la plaine, s'enroulant et suivant l'avancée du vent sur la nature environnante. Il était frais, puissant, comme le souffle de Mère Nature au pied de la montagne. Le mont avait adopté son manteau blanc, pourtant c'était comme si le printemps était déjà là. Un micro-climat avait atteint les roches anciennes, mais sans toucher au reste. Clarke avait mis cela sur le dos du réchauffement climatique, son cerveau cherchant toujours à tout comprendre. Elle ne restait pas sans questions, mais les réponses demeuraient inconnues.

Inconnues, mais pour le moment la jeune Ambassadeur ne s'en préoccupait pas. Après tout, n'était-ce pas aussi le point de cette escapade ?

Les conseils s'étaient enchainés sans aucune once de pitié ces derniers temps et le Commandant finissait ses journées à bout de nerfs. Clarke l'assistait souvent lorsqu'elle était dans ses derniers retranchements, tentant de la calmer en vain. Elle se souvenait d'un soir en particulier où Lexa s'était plainte de commodités entre deux clans mineurs qui se disputaient un terrain de chasse. Ses mains bougeaient rapidement, s'exprimant à travers ses paroles et l'écho de sa voix puissante. Elle avait écarté tous les gardes alors qu'elle était arrivée à sa chambre. Et elle avait heurté un chandelier sans aucun ménagement et la tige de fer s'était étalée sur un tapis qui s'embrasa immédiatement.

Lexa avait poursuivi son chemin, tellement irritée par ses sujets qu'elle ne portait plus d'importance à rien. Clarke l'avait suivie et lança un regard aux pauvres gardes qui s'affairaient à empêcher les flammes de se propager dans le couloir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Lexa s'était finalement calmée, somnolant dans les bras de Clarke tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à lui masser les épaules. Elle avait dénoué ses tresses, ses cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'à ses omoplates, et l'avait soutenue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit. Le Commandant avait refusé son aide, mais son corps ne la portant plus, elle n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Sa main s'était accrochée au poignet de Clarke, alors qu'elle la déshabillait et la couvrait avec douceur. La blonde avait soupiré, déposant ses propres vêtements sur un cintre avant de s'installer dans le dos de son amante qui dormait déjà. De son côté, elle restait éveillée, pensive quant à l'état de Lexa qui ne montrait aucune amélioration. Tout les soirs, la colère et la fatigue l'emportaient, laissant la blonde songeuse.

Clarke avait alors tenté de convaincre le Commandant de prendre du repos. Elle avait eut droit à un refus catégorique de la part de la brune, renforçant par la même occasion sa mauvaise humeur matinale.

« Clarke, je comprends ton inquiétude mais je dois passer à travers ça.

-Tu n'es pas irremplaçable Lexa.

-Et que ferait mon peuple, ainsi que le tien, sans son Commandant et sans l'un de ses Ambassadeur ? Qui prendrait les décisions et se présenterait aux conseils ? Qui empêcherait les guerres entre clans ? Comment peux-tu penser à cette option sachant tout ce qui repose sur mes épaules ? »

Lexa s'en était allée peu après cette altercation et Clarke avait compris que c'était peine perdue d'insister auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle était donc allée voir le Gardien de la Flamme, Titus. Imaginant sa réaction quant à sa proposition, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'y pensez pas Wanheda !

-Au contraire, j'y pense très sérieusement. Lexa est d'une humeur exécrable et c'est tout juste si je la supporte. Elle a beau être Commandant, elle n'en est pas moins humaine. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Titus. Lexa sait être patiente auprès de son peuple, mais intérieurement, ce sont ses nerfs qui la possèdent. Et lorsqu'elle explosera en plein conseil, ça sera une hécatombe. »

Titus s'était tut en écoutant Clarke énumérer fait sur fait. Et puis il avait acquiescé, comprenant la situation.

« Je ne peux nier que le Commandant possède son caractère. Mais je vous le répète, ne pas l'avoir lors des conseils serait mettre l'alliance en péril. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'échapper à ses obligations. »

Clarke tapait du pied, la colère la prenant tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Comme à son habitude, elle cherchait un moyen d'arranger les choses, se creusant la tête. Elle pinça ses lèvres, un peu hésitante.

« Déguise son départ. Prétends qu'il s'agit d'un devoir envers le peuple, que le Commandant veut se rapprocher de ses sujets, donner plus de contenance et de connaissance à ses discours. Mieux comprendre, pour pouvoir mieux servir la cause des treize clans.

-Que suggérez-vous exactement ?

-Nous partirons, Lexa et moi, accompagnées de quelques guerriers et soldats de l'Arche. Skaikru doit prouver son appartenance à l'Alliance. Nous rendrons visite à chacun des clans tout en épaulant le Commandant, prouvant ainsi que nous la soutenons dans ses choix. Et Lexa, de son côté, sera plus proche de chacun des clans. Les plaintes seront traitées, le Commandant ne mettra pas son rang de côté, mais cela se fera d'une façon différente. »

L'homme se mit à réfléchir, son visage impassible fixant le sol. Il inspira, passant ses bras dans son dos.

« Et qui prendra votre place ? Et la sienne ?

-Pour ce qui est d'être Ambassadeur, Kane saura y faire. Il porte la marque, il a autant le droit que moi de siéger au conseil. Ses devoirs de Chancelier ne l'empêcheront pas d'être présent. Et tu feras l'affaire concernant Lexa. »

Titus se mit à balbutier, s'agitant brièvement face à cette annonce qui provoquait chez lui plus de surprise que Clarke ne l'avait prévu.

« Je n'ai aucun droit à cette place, Wanheda. Je ne suis que serviteur, et cela depuis quatre générations. Et pensez-vous seulement à mes propres obligations envers les Nightblood ?

-Bien évidemment Titus. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, aucun ni aucune ne pourra s'asseoir sur le trône si ce n'est Lexa. Tu entraîneras les Nightblood, comme tu le fais à ton habitude, ils ne seront pas mis de côté. Mais les audiences n'auront plus lieu. Tu récolteras les plaintes, les mineures, tu sauras les traiter. Si tu as formé Lexa, tu dois parfaitement savoir quoi faire. Et si votre opinion diverge, Lexa se chargera de remettre les choses en ordre à son retour.

-Votre proposition n'est pas encore acceptée. Elle doit être mûrement étudiée, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard et Lexa à son mot à dire sur..

-Je lui en parlerai dès ce soir. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, lui prouvant qu'il n'y avait rien à discuter. Le gardien de la Flamme noua ses doigts, comme priant pour ne pas attiser les foudres du Commandant ainsi que la révolte des membres du conseil. Clarke lui adressa un regard de soutien, mais il n'en avait que faire lorsqu'elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle se mit à regarder par le grand balcon, pensant à autre chose que sa prochaine confrontation avec la brune. Le peuple de Polis s'activait et l'énergie ne semblait pas désemplir, peuplant les ruelles et la grande place. Et avec son plus grand désarroi, elle alla s'installer sur son lit, prenant conscience de sa position larvaire face au monde extérieur. Se comparant à tous ceux qui s'affairaient dans son ombre. Bien sûr, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'important. Bien sûr, elle avait sa valeur. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre. Juste un jour, savoir et comprendre la vie d'un citadin sans qu'elle n'eût à prendre les commandes.

Sa porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et Clarke détourna la tête pour venir croiser le regard émeraude qui se fixait sur elle.

« Puis-je entrer ? » s'enquit la brune.

Clarke acquiesça et Lexa s'introduisit dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte, s'approchant du lit dans lequel elle ne dormait presque jamais. Lexa s'était très rarement retrouvée dans cette chambre et à dire vrai, elle jugeait le sommier beaucoup trop petit. Mais avec l'air si ensommeillé de son amante, elle ne résista pas à venir s'agenouiller près d'elle.

« Titus m'a parlé. Il m'a tout dit concernant tes projets.

-Ce sont plus tes projets que les miens, Commandant. »

Lexa sourit sous cette appellation qui sonnait aujourd'hui tellement fausse dans la bouche de Clarke. En privé, elle ne l'appelait presque jamais ainsi. Sauf en cas de moquerie, ironiquement, ou lorsque son mauvais caractère l'avait décidé. Lexa réalisa que le caractère en question était de sortie lorsqu'elle tenta une approche, sa main recoiffant gentiment une des mèches dorées. L'index de Clarke la bloqua quelques secondes plus tard, son regard toujours attentif aux moindres mots qui sortiraient de ses lèvres.

« Tu dois comprendre que mon devoir doit être exécuté, et cela sous peine de mauvaise entente entre les treize clans. Tu n'as pas connu ce qu'ils étaient avant que je ne mette en place la coalition, et je te promets que tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir un aperçu. Je me dois d'être présente à Polis.

-Tu es venue me déranger dans mon sommeil pour me dire que tu refuse mes soit disant « projets » ? Ironisa Clarke, tournant la tête pour ne plus la fixer.

-Non, cela n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. » Lui répondit Lexa, tout en faisant glisser ses bottes.

Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'approchant d'une Clarke qui se roulait davantage en boule. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel face à ce chantage affectif évident ainsi qu'à ce manque de bonne foi. Elle laissa le dos de sa main parcourir le dos de son pull, la blonde se refusant toujours à lui échanger un regard. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de sa nuque et laissa un murmure s'échapper de sa gorge.

« J'ai fais préparer des chevaux. Nous partons demain à l'aube, mes troupes nous encadrerons. »

Clarke se redressa subitement, réalisant que son Commandant l'avait trainée dans la farine depuis le départ. Elle hésita à la gifler l'espace d'un instant mais le bonheur était trop présent pour qu'elle se le permette. Cela n'aurait été qu'une gifle minuscule de toute manière.

La blonde préféra lui sauter dessus littéralement, plaquant un baiser sur sa bouche et se levant à toute hâte pour préparer ses affaires.

« Pas de remerciements ? interrogea le Commandant, presque amusée.

-Tu ne les mérites pas. » Lui répondit Clarke presque naturellement.

Lexa haussa les épaules, ne quittant des yeux une Clarke qui faisait les cent pas à travers sa chambre, sortant vêtement par vêtement. Elle savait qu'une taquinerie de la sorte ne la fâchait pas autant qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Et cela amusait bien le Commandant qu'elle était, sortant un peu du conventionnel et de l'archétype dans lequel elle devait sans arrêt s'enfermer.

Clarke était son moment de détente mais tellement plus à la fois qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment la décrire. Elle était celle qui savait trouver les bons mots, avoir les bons gestes et prendre les bonnes décisions. Son esprit était celui d'un leader, comme le sien, mais pourtant Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter à quel point elles étaient différentes. Elles étaient en tout point complémentaires, car chacune possédant une opinion divergeant de l'autre. Pourtant, toutes deux pensaient au bien de leur peuple et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lexa savait prendre ses idées en considération.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que Clarke s'asseyait près d'un bureau improvisé sur lequel reposait un ordinateur. La tâche avait été ardue pour intégrer l'engin à l'environnement. Titus avait bien évidemment été contre cette machine du diable tentant d'imiter notre cerveau, comme il l'avait appelé si joliment. Et puis avec l'accord de Lexa, ils avaient pu établir une connexion avec l'Arche qui était désormais à portée de main.

La blonde démarra son logiciel de communication, excitée en tout point tandis que Lexa derrière elle venait l'assister. Une voix électronique se fit rapidement entendre et Clarke en reconnu la propriétaire immédiatement.

« Clarke ? Tu me reçois bien ?

-Cinq sur cinq Raven. Ton logiciel marche à la perfection.

-Je te l'avais dis, c'est tellement dommage que tu aies attendu tout ce temps pour le tester, lâcha la jeune métisse, un peu dépitée.

-L'utilité n'est pas là pour le moment. En revanche, un talkie-walkie pourrait m'être utile.

-Un talkie-walkie ? Tu es devenue espionne dans le dos de Lexa ou quoi ? »

Clarke ricana, tandis que Lexa soupirait face à son manque de sérieux. Elle la fatiguait parfois, peut-être tout autant que la brune la fatiguait. Lexa pris la parole, lisant à travers les paroles de Clarke.

« Raven ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Se tenta la brune.

-Tiens en parlant du loup, êtes-vous au courant que Clarke complote contre vous Commandant ? »

Les deux filles du ciel se mirent à rire, laissant une Lexa perplexe quand à savoir si sa santé mentale finirait par dérailler après aussi peu de sérieux. Après quelques minutes où cette dernière tenta de s'expliquer, les rires se turent. Le sérieux reprit place et très vite, un message fut porté au leader des Skaikru. Lexa exigeait de renforcer leur alliance et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'hommes. Kane accepta volontiers, sachant déjà qu'il y aurait des volontaires.

Il promit l'arrivée d'un convoi dans la nuit et ce fut chose faite, lorsque que le Range Rover se gara au milieu de la grande place. Les enfants accoururent, un peu apeurés mais se rassurèrent en voyant un cheval arriver à grand galop derrière le véhicule. Sur son dos, Octavia qui descendit prestement lorsque la porte avant du Rover s'ouvrit. En sortit à son tour Lincoln, suivi de Bellamy et Raven qui s'était installée au volant. Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent difficilement, laissant un Jasper titubant s'avancer vers la grande tour, suivit de Monty dont le regard se posait sur tout.

D'autres soldats provenant de l'Arche firent leur apparition, escortés par des Natifs. Mais seul le petit groupe fut pris à part.

Les gardes les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle du conseil où le Commandant était posé sur son trône. A sa droite se tenait Titus, à sa gauche Clarke. Tous furent enclin à s'agenouiller devant le leader, pourtant tous ne le faisait de gaieté de cœur.

Supportant le regard de Clarke, Bellamy accéda à ses requêtes tandis que son visage fermé laissait supposer à quel point il ne souhaitait guère cette interaction. Le Commandant le suivit également du regard, le visage fermé. Quand à l'homme, il fulminait. Lexa les avaient abandonnés au Mont Weather, et à cause de cela, leur peuple avait subi une attaque de la Nation des Glaces. Il avait perdu Gina, ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. C'était une colère qui lui prenait les tripes, mais son bon sens lui réclamait de suivre Clarke. Il se devait de la ramener parmi les siens, lui faire comprendre le danger que représentaient encore les Natifs.

Jasper, sous l'effet de l'alcool, s'apprêtait à s'insurger alors que Monty venait le retenir. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami ne l'écoutait plus et lui en voulait encore d'avoir été l'un des coupables du meurtre de sa petite amie. Octavia entra en jeu, passant une main sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à suivre les ordres. Il se serait presque totalement étalé sur le sol si elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Lincoln regardait l'action, déjà à genoux.

Quant à Raven, elle restait debout. Titus lui adressa un regard menaçant auquel elle répondit par de la gêne. Elle ne pouvait pas se baisser, sa jambe ainsi que le haut de sa hanche la faisait souffrir. Lexa se leva finalement, s'avançant vers elle. Elle la jaugea un instant, puis posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, soutenant son regard du sien.

« Nous trouverons quelque chose pour alléger ta peine. » la rassura t-elle, lui adressant un sourire.

La jeune ingénieur secoua la tête, peu convaincue mais ses yeux remerciaient Lexa dont l'intervention l'avait rassurée. Tout entre elles n'avait pas été rose, et Raven avait longtemps souhaité qu'elle puisse payer pour la mort de Finn. Elle avait cependant compris que le Commandant agissait pour le bien de son peuple et sa propre crédibilité aux yeux de ce dernier. C'était la façon dont elle gouvernait.

Tous se relevèrent finalement, et Lexa commença à mettre au clair la raison de leur présence. Ils avaient chacun une qualité ainsi qu'un statut qu'il était important de présenter aux clans inconnus. Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln étaient des guerriers et pourraient s'avérer utile si un soulèvement se présentait. Raven et Monty possédaient des connaissances innées concernant l'ingénierie et la technologie. Et Jasper….Jasper était dans une période de convalescence douloureuse. Depuis la mort de Maya, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et sa tentative de suicide auprès de la Nation des Glaces n'avait que plus prouvé qu'il ne tenait plus à rien. Alors Monty l'avait trainé de force, en espérant que la découverte lui rendrait la joie de vivre.

Plus tard, chacun des membres du Skaikru fut accompagné à son appartement. La tour de Polis ne manquant pas de chambres, il n'y eut que Monty qui insista pour rester près de Jasper. Bellamy regardait d'un œil suspect le Commandant, tandis que Clarke arpentait le couloir à ses côtés. Alors qu'elles entrèrent toutes deux dans une pièce protégé de gardes, Bellamy s'interrogea.

La relation des deux jeune femmes n'avait pas été exposée, même si certains et notamment Titus se doutaient d'une certaine ambigüité. Le peuple n'en savait rien, mais le Fleimkeipa n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Wanheda avait un grand pouvoir, et à défaut de véritablement contrôler la mort, elle avait beaucoup d'emprise sur le Commandant.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand tout le monde trouva enfin le sommeil. Le Commandant dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, la blonde à ses côtés l'ayant finalement rejointe. Lexa avait pris cette habitude étrange de commencer à somnoler entre les bras de Clarke. C'était comme si sa présence, sa chaleur et tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était la relaxait finalement. Leur rencontre avait été si hostile que parfois Lexa se demandait comment elles avaient pu en arriver au point où elles en étaient aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, sa respiration la berçait maintenant chaque soir, la laissant sombrer avec lenteur, tandis que de courts baisers pleuvaient sur sa peau.

Oui, Lexa n'aurait pu dire cela il y a quelques mois. A présent, les choses avaient changé. Pour le meilleur, le Commandant l'espérait, mais elle savait également qu'établir une telle relation allait avoir ses conséquences. Tôt ou tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà pour un second chapitre ! J'ai eu un petit regain d'inspiration, même si je ne vous cache pas m'être cassé la tête pour la suite du déroulement de cette histoire. Qu'elle idée, j'ai eu de commencer sans savoir comment la finir...enfin bref!**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je me suis pas mal centré sur la culture Grouder, ainsi que sur certains personnages dont Jasper. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Jasper, sachant que je n'arrive pas à le supporter depuis le début de la saison 3. Côté Natif, leur culture me parait assez intéressante pour que je me permette de m'attarder un peu (bien qu'une autre de mes fics s'en chargera mieux..) Bien sûr du Clexa, même un peu de Linctavia (j'suis gentille hein 8D) Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Kouan: B'jour :p C'est drôle que tu dises ça sachant qu'écrire un Clexa comme ceux que tu as déjà posté me semble un exercice encore plus difficile. Je m'inspire tellement de la série que recréer un tout autre univers me parait compliqué, même si les idées sont là. Lexa deviendrait une grande romantique solitaire et Clarke serait son fidèle valet *mouru* je m'égare! Je masque le tout sur une histoire de vacances, mais le but n'est pas vraiment identique. Tu le verras d'ailleurs à travers ce chapitre ;) Je n'ais pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire de Bellamy mais le côté triangle amoureux me parait trop évident pour être adopté. Je vais peut-être l'amitié Clarke / Bellamy plus avant, ça reste à voir. Un peu plus de dialogue ici, j'espère que cela te contentera assez pour continuer :p Bonne lecture !**

 **Justine: Hello :3 Disons que je m'interroge encore pour la façon dont cette fic tournera. Ton commentaire me donne d'ailleurs pas mal d'idées, bien que la fic soit centrée sur la culture Grouder, l'histoire des bombes peut rentrer en compte. Je ne vois pas Lexa avec un réel héritage, si ce n'est le sang et les coutumes liées à son statut. Concernant les origines, je te recommande une fic (je fais la pub de ceux que j'aime wiiii) qui parle bien du premier commandant et qui remonte au commencement de la culture Grouder - L'Ordre des Chaussettes Roses de choupichou :p De mon côté, je travaille sur une seconde fic (donc trois à mon actif en continuation, je suis mon propre bourreau) qui remontera sur le passé de Lexa jusqu'à son Ascension :3 A voir si cela t'intéresse en tout cas je te laisse avec ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Momo00: Here you go bud' ;) Enjoy :p**

 **Sarah3386: Ah la question du masculin / féminin...et bien je dois avouer que le féminin me dérange étrangement ^^" Disons que je prends en compte le fait que cela plus un statut qu'une appellation telle qu'un grade. Mon explication n'est pas franchement claire et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, mais il y aura encore du Commandant et Ambassadeur ce chapitre. J'aimerais tenter de publier de façon régulière mais dépassé la limite d'une semaine 8D Peut-être toute les deux semaines, mais cela reste à réfléchir. En te souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

 **Cyelab: Hey toi :p Ravie que l'idée te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas pour le Clexa, je suis aussi chamallow que sadique (sisi tu verra), mais il sera bien là. J'ai envie de pousser un peu plus le perso de Raven qui, à mon sens, mérite mieux que tout ce qu'elle a pu avoir dans la série. J'avais envie de tenter une fic un peu légère que la fic au niveau du caractère des persos, mais en respectant la caractère de base un minimum ce qui n'est pas toujours très facile ^^" Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Le soleil se profilait à peine à l'horizon que déjà les gardes de Polis allaient et venaient à travers la tour. Le peuple habitant la capitale était regroupé en une foule compacte, les yeux rivés sur la grande porte menant à l'intérieur. Les chevaux étaient prêts, les palefreniers les avaient sellés et ferrés en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Clarke Griffin trépignait, enfilant une courte cape brune qui, un instant plus tard, flottait le long de son bassin. Elle arpenta finalement les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour, surprenant Lexa en grande conversation avec Titus. La brune se stoppa, comme si l'aura de Clarke s'était ressentie près d'elle avant qu'elle ne la voit. Elle lui adressa un discret signe de tête, et toutes deux vinrent saluer le gardien de Flamme. Leurs bras se nouèrent à ceux de Titus, dans un salut solennel.

Alors qu'elles sortaient, escortés par plusieurs gardes armés, elles firent accueillies par le petit groupe de Nightblood auquel Lexa enseignait. Aden, un d'entre eux, se présenta à elles et Clarke le sentit fébrile. Le jeune garçon essayait de ne pas le paraître, pourtant ses pupilles dilatées montraient tout autre chose. Aden tenait à Lexa. Il savait l'importance qu'elle avait en tant que Commandant, mais également en tant que personne. Il s'était attaché à elle, indéniablement et cela comme tout les Nightblood à qui elle enseignait.

« Titus supervisera votre entrainement pendant mon absence. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, ses mains tremblantes nouées dans son dos. Lexa alla poser ses doigts sur son épaule, la serrant brièvement comme pour l'encourager.

« Prends soin des autres, Aden. »

Celui-ci secoua vivement la tête de bas en haut. Lexa l'attira alors à elle, sa main remontant sur sa nuque. Le garçon interloqué, trébucha et fut retenu par le poids du Commandant face à lui. Leur étreinte fut gentille et silencieuse. Respectueuse en tout point de ce lien qu'ils avaient su former durant l'apprentissage du plus jeune. Après quoi, Aden recula timidement. Une touche rosée flottait sur ses joues qui s'agrandissaient vivement d'un sourire.

Les deux femmes reprirent leur marche, rejoignant les autres membres de leur petit groupe. Le rover partirait le premier, la rapidité de ce dernier était évidente. Suivrait Clarke et Lexa, tandis que les guerriers fermeraient la marche. Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy se chargerait tour à tour de partir en éclaireur.

Clarke se hissa sur sa selle, sentant toujours l'œil du Commandant qui ne la lâchait pas. Cette dernière en fit de même et flatta gentiment l'encolure du cheval brun qu'elle montait. Le peuple autour d'elles détaillait tour à tour les membres de cette escapade pour la moins intrigante. Certains prenaient cela pour un rite d'acceptation, d'autres pour le début d'un nouveau règne.

Bellamy fit trotter son cheval, se positionnant à la droite d'une Clarke dont il craignait toujours pour la sécurité. Il s'était visiblement attaché à elle depuis leur atterrissage sur Terre, bien que cela n'ait été simple au départ. Il l'avait souvent brimée, écarté pour pouvoir mieux contrôler, cependant, il c'était vite aperçu que tous la suivait. Elle et ses idées parfois, il devait l'avouer, rationnelles.

« Alors, où allons nous ? » lui demanda t-il de sa voix puissante.

-La zone morte. Le clan du Désert pour commencer, lui répondit la blonde naturellement.

-Nous ferons un détour le long de la côte pour poursuivre, puis un retour vers le centre. Le climat est très variable cela dit, se permit d'ajouter Lexa, faisant avancer sa monture. »

Bellamy ronchonna, donnant un coup de talon contre les flancs de l'animal et faisant claquer ses rennes avec autant de légèreté qu'il pouvait exprimer. Il n'aimait pas Lexa, et il s'était juré de lui faire payer sa trahison. Clarke le regardait s'éloigner, soupirant face à son attitude. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main du Commandant frôler la sienne.

Elle remarqua les yeux de plusieurs citoyens rivés sur leur poigne, et interrogea la brune de regard. Presque tout le peuple de Polis s'était réunit et une telle proximité n'avait jamais été mise en avant. Pour les citoyens de la capitale, elles restaient leaders de deux clans autrefois ennemis.

Clarke Griffin se mit soudainement à redouter une réaction de la part des Natifs. Qu'adviendrait-il lorsque leur rapprochement serait mis à nu devant la nation ? En vérité, elle redoutait ce moment autant qu'elle craignait que le Skaikru ne s'écarte de la coalition.

Le pouce de Lexa alla frôler le dos de sa main, par-dessus son gant bleuté. Elle lui échangea un bref regard, qui suffit à la rassurer.

« Ca va bien se passer, ses mots rassurant la blonde. Je ne te quitterais pas des yeux »

Avisant à son tour le regard attentif du peuple de Polis, le Commandant leva son bras, entrainant Clarke à sa suite. Leurs mains noués et pointant vers le ciel, elles firent avancer leurs cheveux. Voyant qu'elles ne se lâchaient pas, la foule se mis à frapper des mains. Les applaudissements, puis les cris, vinrent à fuser comme une célébration. Leur union charnelle restait inconnue tandis que l'union politique dominait.

Le groupe s'écartait peu à peu de la cité. Lincoln était le premier à partir en éclaireur, les deux Blake chevauchant l'un près de l'autre étaient en grande discussion. La cadette semblait heureuse, un sourire élargissait ses lèvres. Elle avait été fascinée par la culture des Natifs et depuis sa rencontre avec Lincoln, cette passion ne menaçait pas de s'éteindre.

« Prends un peu de lest avec Clarke, elle se débrouiller seule, c'est une grande fille.

-Je dis simplement qu'elle accorde trop de confiance à notre ennemi.

-Lexa n'est pas notre ennemi Bellamy. Nous faisons partit de sa coalition, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous en sommes là.

-Elle nous a abandonnés au Mont Weather. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tout le monde n'adhère pas à la coalition. Tous les clans ne sont pas en paix.

-Alors faisons en sorte qu'ils le soient, coupa court Octavia face au ton défaitiste de son frère.

-Tout ça va mal tourner et tu le sais. »

Elle décida d'ignorer son ainé, s'éloignant de ce dernier en faisant accélérer sa monture. Elle laissa ses mains se promener sur le poil de l'animal, appréciant la douceur de sa robe lustrée. Elle allait rejoindre Lincoln quand elle fut stoppée par des cris provenant du rover. Celui-ci à plusieurs mètres d'elle, elle distingua pourtant assez clairement une silhouette gesticulant depuis la portière.

« Lâchez-moi bordel ! Foutez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

La voix de Jasper était facilement reconnaissable pour le jeune brune qui se pressa d'atteindre l'engin à moteur. La main de Monty agrippant son gilet, le retenant de s'élancer jusqu'au sol. Jasper se débattait, ses bras battant autour de lui pour se dégager du poids de Monty qui l'empêchait de s'envoler.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de votre désert ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Raven ne mit guère longtemps à être alertée, freinant l'allure du véhicule qui s'arrêta près d'une zone dégagée de la forêt. Le rover s'immobilisa au moment où Jasper se détachait de l'étreinte qu'avait son ami sur lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le chemin terreux, sa cheville se dérobant sous lui mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu fais chier Monty ! »

Ce dernier soupira, épuisé du comportement de Jasper qu'il supportait déjà depuis de trop longs mois. Combien de tentatives avait-il essayé, en n'ayant droit en retour que des remontrances ? Combien de fois l'avait-il retrouvé ivre, endormi par terre, ou dehors sous la pluie battante à trembler comme une feuille ? Monty en avait assez, mais abandonner n'avait jamais fait partit de ses projets.

Jasper, le regard hagard, partit. Il souhaitait s'éloigner de tout ceux qui l'avaient trahit. Les poings serrés, il se sépara du groupe sous les yeux des soldats natifs qui avaient rapidement rejoint les représentants du Skaikru.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Accouru alors Clarke, suivit de Lexa, toutes deux restées en retrait.

-Jasper est partit, annonça Monty en s'asseyant sur le bord du rover tout en laissant pendre ses jambes.

-Dans quelle direction ? » Intervint Lexa, se postant près de la blonde.

Du regard, l'asiatique leur indiqua la voie qu'avait pris Jasper. Le Commandant envoya deux soldats à sa suite, ayant pour ordre de le ramener sain et sauf. Après quoi, le convoi resta immobile. Les minutes passèrent, se transformèrent en une heure, mais personne ne revenait. Aussi décidèrent-ils de s'installer pour se reposer et se rationner.

Les seules réserves de nourriture emportée étaient des fruits secs que le convoi pouvait contenir sans trop de mal. De l'eau avait été emportée par tonneaux. La viande avait été exclue, et cela pour une raison simple, c'était la saison de la chasse. Autant dire que le gibier courrait les rues, bien que celles-ci fut détruites il y avait des années de cela.

Une stratégie de repérage fut immédiatement mise en place, Octavia et Lincoln se déployant aux alentours tandis que les chasseurs se postait à des endroits respectifs. Ils furent silencieusement tapis dans l'ombre, leurs armures se camouflant facilement parmi les arbres environnants. Le rover avait été laissé un peu plus loin, laissant le coin de chasse vierge de toute intrusion. Du moins en apparence.

« Un groupe arrive dans votre direction » informa Octavia à l'autre bout du talkie. « On le rabat vers vous. »

Clarke et Lexa, toute deux guettaient le gibier depuis le derrière d'un arbre. Bellamy en faisait de même, non loin, un fusil d'assaut toujours entre les mains. Ils entendirent des rennes claquer, le galop perceptible des animaux s'approchant d'eux. Un troupeau de chevreuils déboula sur le chemin, arrivant immédiatement près d'eux.

Les chasseurs furent rapides, et une seconde plus tard, deux animaux touchés. L'un par l'impact d'une flèche, le second, d'un couteau en pleine tête. Le premier convulsait encore lorsqu'il se fit achever, un des Natifs plantant sa lame dans son poitrail. Le sang se mit à se déverser, et les bêtes furent rapidement déplacées vers ce qui serait leur feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats dressèrent un banquet improvisé. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, mais qu'importait.

Des injures se firent entendre à ce même moment, signe que Jasper était de retour. Les mains liés dans le dos, deux Natifs étaient près de lui, leurs globes oculaires ne quittant plus le jeune homme qu'ils avaient dût courser quelques temps. Il se débattit à la vue du groupe mangeant tranquillement, mais dans un silence des plus complet.

Il pensait, Ô combien il était simple de faire comme si rien ne s'était véritablement passé. Comme si la guerre entre Skaikru et Trikru n'avait pas existé. Comme si ces derniers ne les avaient jamais trahis. Aux yeux de Jasper, ce voyage entier était une mascarade sans nom. Il ne croyait plus en l'espoir, ni en la vie, ni en une forme même d'amitié.

Les guerriers l'obligèrent à s'asseoir. Il grommela sous la pression évidente qu'effectuaient les deux hommes sur ses épaules. Le fait qu'il n'eut pas les os brisés relevait du miracle. Le Commandant s'approcha de lui, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, lui proposant un morceau de viande qu'il envoya balader immédiatement. Il lui lança un regard méprisant, se demandant lui-même comment il pouvait autant haïr cette personne. Dans ses yeux verts pourtant il ne put rien lire, si ce n'était la même expression constante. Lexa assumait parfaitement ses actes, ne laissait entrevoir aucuns regrets. Et cela le détruisait. Des larmes vinrent perler de son visage fatigué et il serra les dents, s'en voulant d'être si incapable.

« Tu devrais manger, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Nous n'arriverons pas à destination ce soir. »

A quelques mètres de là, Bellamy, Clarke, Monty et Raven regardait la scène de loin. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais chacun s'interrogeaient réellement sur une façon de guérir leur ami de toute cette tristesse et cette rancœur qu'il éprouvait.

Lexa ne revint pas près d'eux, s'adossa à un arbre pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle admettait, malgré elle, que l'état du jeune homme était pitoyable. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se ressaisir s'il voulait survivre. Parmi l'unité des clans, on ne supportait pas les plus faibles. Elle observait avec silence la silhouette de Jasper, presque roulé en boule sur lui-même, comme effrayé du monde. Le traumatisme avait été grand et une partie de lui s'en été allé. Quand à la retrouver, c'était une autre histoire.

Clarke vint s'asseoir près d'elle, remarquant le regard du Commandant rivé sur l'un des siens. Elle lui proposa quelques fruits qu'elle refusa poliment. Lexa secoua la tête, se tournant vers le groupe encore regroupé près du feu et discutant quand à leur destination prochaine.

« Ils se demandent à quoi peut bien ressembler le clan du désert. Ils n'ont jamais rencontré que des membres de Trikru.

-Il est sûr que la ressemblance n'est pas vraiment frappante, s'amusa la brune. Leurs envoyés m'ont donné une idée de ce à quoi le clan peut ressembler. Je ne peux cependant te rassurer car je ne connais pas les coutumes qui leurs sont propres.

-Et bien, c'est quelque chose que nous allons corriger. »

Le Commandant lui adressa un sourire qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Clarke savait que quelque chose la tracassait et sa curiosité l'emporta.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très enjouée…

-Non. Je réalise seulement que mes devoirs à Polis ont toujours pris le pas. Je connais les clans de part leurs émissaires, mais que sais-je concernant leur façon de vivre ? Je ne connais tout cela que de surface.

-Tu t'inquiète de ce que les clans pourraient avoir à te reprocher ? » Pointa la blonde.

Lexa acquiesça, se retenant tout juste d'aller caresser la main de son Ambassadeur. Clarke lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais avec les tensions actuelles, mieux valait ne pas révéler certaines choses.

« Va dire à tes amis que nous repartons. Nous avons encore de la route avant d'atteindre le désert. Nous atteindrons la frontière d'ici ce soir et y établirons un campement pour la nuit.

-Bien…Commandant » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'un des gardes revenir.

Elle se retira, lui adressant un dernier regard tandis que Lexa reportait son attention sur la montagne de muscle qui venait s'agenouiller face à elle.

« Les environs sont calmes Heda. Le prisonnier est également maîtrisé.

-Il n'est pas l'un de mes prisonniers.

-Mais Heda, il s'est enfui. Il a rejeté l'union entre clans, il a même décrié ne pas vouloir faire partit de l'alliance.

-Cela m'est égal. Relâchez-le. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Lexa était froid et intangible. Son regard vert rivé sur le soldat, elle lui adressa un signe de tête quand à la forme qui gisait encore au sol.

« Maintenant »

Les hommes allèrent alors relever Jasper prit soudainement de frissons. Il se releva, un air ahuri peint sur son visage. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Commandant qu'il fixa avant de passer devant elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Cette dernière ne répliqua pas, s'en allant de son côté pour rejoindre les chevaux.

Ils partirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Monty ayant eu toute les peines du monde à trainer Jasper dans le rover. Bellamy restait proche de ce dernier qui roulait à allure lente, doutant que Jasper ne retente pas sa chance. Il ne le fit cependant pas, la journée arriva vite à son terme tandis que l'étendue vaste du désert s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Octavia alla se saisir rapidement d'une poignée de sable qui glissa habilement entre ses doigts fins. Lincoln dans son dos, elle laissait son regard dériver sur les dunes et les formes s'étant formées de par le passage du vent. Le soleil se couchait, les dunes couvertes d'une lumière orangée.

«C'est…nouveau. »

Le sable déversé fut remplacé par la main de Lincoln enserrant la sienne. Il déposa un baiser contre la tempe de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle souriait aux anges. Bellamy assistait à cette démonstration d'affection, souriant à peine. Voir sa sœur heureuse était une chose qui l'importait, mais il jurait sur son nom que si Lincoln osait un jour lui faire du mal, il le lui ferait regretter. Après tout, il était un Natif lui aussi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Le réveilla la voix de Clarke

-Pas trop mal. Je me demande seulement ce que l'on peut trouver dans ces endroits là. Quel genre d'animaux, de personnes peut-on rencontrer ? »

Clarke haussant les épaule, étudiant à son tour le désert. La découverte du monde se promettait intéressante, et cela la changerait de ce qu'elle avait pût voir jusque là. Dans son enfance, Clarke avait lu de nombreux livres concernant les paysages et la constitution de la Terre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied sur la planète, c'était comme si aucun de ses souvenirs ne s'accordaient vraiment. Tout était tellement plus beau, plus intriguant. Différent, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire.

« Ce genre là ? » lui répondit-elle.

Elle avisa un serpent qui se mouvait non loin, laissant son emprunte dans le sable. Bellamy tiqua face à l'animal et tout en descendant de son cheval, il se mit à jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Après l'émerveillement du décor, les membres du Skaikru furent réquisitionnés pour aider à monter les tentes. Les peaux de bêtes emportées furent empilées puis soulevées et monté sur des piliers de bois. Cela restait des tentes rudimentaires, sachant que les déplacements seraient constants.

Le noir fut là en un instant, la nuit envahissant l'espace. Les premières étoiles vinrent illuminer le ciel que Clarke se mit à contempler. Les astres lui rappelaient sa vie sur l'Arche, la quiétude et la vue qu'elle avait sur la Terre, jour comme nuit.

La plupart d'entre eux partirent dormir après un dernier repas, chacune des tentes se réservant pour deux personnes. Des binômes avaient été faits, et Lexa se retrouva bien évidemment avec son Ambassadeur. Lincoln et Octavia se retrouvaient également, Jasper avait été placé avec Monty. Bellamy, quand à lui, partageait sa tente avec Raven. Les gardes encadraient l'ouverture de la tente du Commandant, et se relaieraient pendant la nuit.

Bellamy, Clarke et Lexa restèrent tout trois dehors. Le premier s'était désigné pour un premier tour de garde, s'éloigna après avoir mordu dans un dernier bout de viande. Son arme ne quittait jamais ses mains, et Lexa haussa un sourcil face à sa démarche si déterminée.

« Il compte tirer les lapins avec son jouet ? » chuchota t-elle, plus pour son amusement personnel qu'autre chose.

Elle entendit le rire étouffé de Clarke tout près d'elle. Elle se retourna vers son amante, pour la moins secrète, échangeant un regard qui tentait de se maîtriser.

« Je ne vous connaissais pas cet humour Commandant. »

Lexa haussa les épaules, appréciant le rire de la blonde qui sonnait si belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle se releva peu après, adressant trois mots à ses gardes avant de se diriger vers Clarke. Cette dernière s'époussetait tranquillement, le sable s'agrippant au tissu qu'elle portait. Lexa s'arrêta près d'elle, regardant la jeune femme faire, ses yeux suivant les mains de la blonde qui ne cessaient de bouger. La brune s'avança davantage, tendant une peau de cerf à la jeune fille qui la regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

« Allons marcher. »

Clarke la suivit sans rien dire tandis qu'elle passait devant les derniers gardes postés à l'entrée du campement. Intérieurement elle bouillait quand à savoir que Lexa avait en tête. Elle s'humecta les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, suivant le parfum d'érable qui caressait sa chevelure brune. Elle s'approcha davantage, se mettant à marcher à sa hauteur. Leurs pas se dessinèrent sur le sable, et Clarke s'amusa à regarder la traîné qu'elles avaient laissées derrière elles. Assise toute deux en haut d'une dune, regardant le loin qui semblait inhabité, Clarke se demanda réellement si un clan existait dans ces contrées reculées.

« Merci »

La voix de la brune était douce, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient éloignées des autres. La position de pouvoir sur laquelle elle faisait habituellement pression n'avait plus d'être près de Clarke.

« Tu as eu raison d'insister. Bien que ce côté chez toi soit parfois embêtant.

-Eh ! Et toi, depuis quand fais-tu dans les demi-compliments ?

-Je ne complimente pas en général. Mais si tu y tiens… »

Elle laissa sa main vagabonder près du visage de la blonde qui balbutia sous l'incompréhension. Lexa repoussa une à une les mèches ébouriffées qui barrait les yeux bleus de son Ambassadeur. Sa main se reposa sur les hanches d'une Clarke dont les joues s'échauffaient à vu d'œil. Dans la nuit, cela passait inaperçu et heureusement pour elle.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? » fini par dire Lexa, un sourire élargissant un ses lèvres.

Clarke s'assomma littéralement, collant ses mains sur son visage tout en se maudissant pour l'enseignement de la culture terrienne qu'elle avait prodigué à Lexa.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai fais voir ce film ! » gémit-elle tandis que la brune riait librement.

Lexa, sa respiration revenue à la normale après être ponctuées de rires, laissant son bras gauche entourer la taille de Clarke. Sa main caressa avec bonheur le tissu qui la séparait de sa peau nue. Le nez du Commandant alla titiller sa joue, laissant le souffle de cette dernière chatouiller sa peau. Clarke se détendit, après avoir parcouru le décor de ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien seules. Son visage se tourna vers son amante et la jolie brune se mit à sourire, ses lèvres tentatrices s'entrouvrant légèrement. Elle fit rouler le nom de la blonde sur sa langue, un envoutant « Clarke » faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Leurs lèvres allèrent se rejoindre, trop impatientes de se retrouver après une longue journée de regards en coin et d'envies résignées. Elles s'effleuraient avec tendresse, leurs corps se rapprochant finalement l'un de l'autre et la main de Clarke allant s'étendre sur la hanche de Lexa. Elles se séparèrent, revenant immédiatement l'une vers l'autre, soupirant alors qu'elles appréciaient le contact retrouvé. Le vent du désert soufflant à leurs oreilles, leurs cheveux s'entremêlant presque tant leur proximité était grande. Clarke entendit un gémissement, et se stoppa. Non pas que faire gémir Lexa fut quelque chose qu'elle redoutait. Mais ayant appris à reconnaître le ton de sa voix, elle réalisa soudain qu'il ne provenait pas d'elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, alors que son regard se fixait sur deux silhouettes au sol. Le Commandant suivit ses yeux surpris et elle tira son couteau de sa ceinture. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent à pas de loup, les deux personnes à terre ne se mouvant pas d'un millimètre. Clarke se stoppa, réalisant qui ils étaient. Elle se rua sur les deux hommes, tâtant leur pouls avec insistance. De son côté Lexa s'apprêtait à bondir en cas d'attaque éventuelle. Rien n'arriva cependant, et Clarke releva son regard vers sa personne, ses mains tremblantes se serrant autour du sable.

« Celui là est mort. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Clexakru !**

 **En espérant que mes gentils petits lecteurs passent un bon été, je vous délivre le chapitre trois qui s'est annoncé bien long. Quelques personnages seront un peu plus centré comme sur le précédent chapitre, tout comme de nouveaux seront introduits. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je rappelle, si jamais je ne l'ai déjà dit, que j'accepte volontiers, reviews et même critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier les quelques personnes qui m'en ont laissé car elles sont une grande source de motivation.**

 **Kouan: Bonjour à toi :3 ! Heureuse que le second chapitre t'ai plus, j'ai voulu le faire progressif mais pas tant que cela. Le premier était un peu une présentation du tout, le pourquoi, le comment et tout le reste, un peu pour clarifier la situation. J'ai essayé de développer pas mal niveaux émotions de certains perso ce qui reste compliqué si moi même je ne les apprécies pas vraiment (Jaspinouuuu). Au niveau de Bellamy, oui il est un peu agressif mais disons que j'essaye de suivre un parallèle à la série de base pour un maximum de concordance. Octavia est sa priorité, et après la trahison de Lexa et le boom au Mont Weather, il n'as plus tant confiance en ce dernier pour ces deux simples raisons. Tout comme pour le reste du peuple. Du coup je pense que l'option flinguer Lincoln peut se manifester, si et seulement si ce dernier fait du mal à sa soeur. Le Clexa va rester tranquille et le Bellarke sera sans doute (snif mes pauvres lecteurs) inexistant. J'avais les mêmes envies que toi concernant Jasper sinon 8D J'ai voulu reprendre un peu son caractère de con de la dernière saison parce qu'il aurait pu être plus développé selon moi. Et pour l'humour divin de Lexa (wuiwui), c'était de l'impro totale mais c'est le genre d'humour inconscient que je veux mettre en avant dans cette fic. L'ignorance de Lexa face à des coutumes Skaikru par exemple, et inversément pour Clarke. Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

 **MissHarpie: La suite arrive, surement mais lentement et le Clexa survivra (owi). Bonne lecture à toi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

L'eau froide aspergea le sable, tandis qu'elle dégoulinait sur le visage déshydraté de Murphy. Ce dernier toussa, évacuant par la même occasion tout le sable qu'il avait aspiré. Son visage, comme à son habitude, bordé de coupures et autres blessures. Il inspira, son visage levé vers le ciel de ténèbres qu'avait fait la nuit.

C'était Bellamy qui avait aidé les deux jeunes femmes après la découverte des deux hommes. L'un d'eux, Thelonious Jaha, anciennement Chancelier de l'Arche et nouvel arrivé sur Terre, avait été retrouvé mort. Murphy présentait, heureusement, des signes vitaux bien que faibles. Il avait été amené au camp, supporté par Bellamy qui avait lâché son arme. Le petit groupe avait été réveillé et tous s'était précipités autour de l'arrivant, détaillant son corps comme si ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

« C'est qu'il est résistant » lâcha Raven en se frottant les yeux.

Elle était sortie de sa tente en boitillant et avait croisé le regard de Clarke alors qu'elle s'appliquait à palper le cou du survivant. Elle lui avait rendue une moue désolée, tandis qu'elle essayait de le réveiller. Jaugeant sa température corporelle, elle en vint à conclure que John Murphy était en état de déshydration assez avancée. Ses lèvres craquelées et son visage rougis en témoignait tout autant.

C'était donc ainsi que Murphy s'était retrouvé trempé, son haut s'imbibant d'eau à mesure que celle-ci dégoulinait de son menton. Sa respiration reprenait son rythme normal, tandis qu'il expirait comme si il avait couru un marathon.

« Murphy ! le sonna Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Il leva les yeux vers la blonde, ayant visiblement du mal à respirer correctement. Un des Natifs lui apporta une gourde qu'il descendit à grande gorgée avant de donner la réponse tant désirée.

« Des pillards. Ils..ils nous ont tendus un piège. Certains sont…partis mais Jaha a tenu à continuer. Mais…c'était trop loin. Il faisait…trop…chaud.

-Où alliez vous ? insista t-elle.

-La Cité des…Lumières. »

Maintenant à genoux au sol et haletant, Murphy savourait la sensation de la terre encore humide sous ses mains. Il avalé plus de sable que jamais, les grains parcourant ses bronches s'amusant encore de lui. Bellamy intervint tandis que Clarke s'apprêtait à lui poser de nouvelles questions.

« Laissons le se reposer. Nous avons tout le temps pour cela demain. »

Le regard fuyant de la blonde l'intrigua et elle l'amena à part. Lexa la suivait des yeux tandis que cette dernière semblait réfléchir quand aux paroles de Murphy.

« Bellamy, on ne sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Rappelle toi de ce qu'il a faillit te faire au vaisseau, peut-être veut-il encore..

-Il n'est plus l'ennemi Clarke ! répliqua t-il avec hargne.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? lui répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Lexa ne te tranchera pas la gorge une fois que tu seras endormie ?

-Elle ne ferait jamais ça, dit-elle en lui tenant tête.

-Elle nous a trahis une fois, elle… »

Il avait commencé sa phrase, puis s'était ravisé. Il en avait assez de lutter constamment, de montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas à la coalition.

« Tu sera chargé de lui pour la nuit, annonça le Commandant qu'aucun n'avait entendu arriver. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre nous par sa faute…

-Quoi ? Tu le tueras ?

-C'est une possibilité. » Répondit froidement la brune, le visage fermé par son interruption.

Un duel de regard s'engagea entre eux. Clarke y assista, percevant la tension qui croissait encore et encore. Les guerriers Natifs, en alerte, se montraient plus attentifs face à la scène se jouant sous leurs yeux. Lexa les savait capable de maîtriser l'homme du Ciel si la situation venait à dégénérer. Les regards des guerriers ainsi que ceux du Skaikru se concentrèrent sur les deux leaders. La main du Commandant se leva.

« Tu ne m'apprécie pas et cela en est de même à mon égard. Pourtant nous allons devoir nous y faire si nous voulons maintenir la paix.

-Tu ne mérite ni paix, ni confiance, lui cracha t-il au visage.

-Ton avis ne m'importe pas. Sache cependant que nos clans sont aujourd'hui liés, et que chacune de vos vies perdues sera également l'une des miennes, lui répondit-elle, ses mots claquant dans l'air.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à faire parti de ton petit cercle. Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes discours à la noix, ils ne m'impressionnent pas plus que toi. » Rétorqua t-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois, pesant. Wanheda entraperçu des regards complices entre les soldats. Quelque chose lui échappait. Un murmure parcouru les Natif dans leur dos, s'exprimant en Trigedasleng, poussant le Commandant à attaquer. Lexa avisa Clarke un instant

La blonde était interloquée et ne savait plus comment stopper cette haine menaçant de déborder tant d'un côté que de l'autre. Le Commandant confronta Bellamy dont le regard brûlait de rage. Puis elle claqua des doigts, laissant ses guerriers s'emparer de son opposant.

« Puisque tel est ton souhait, Bellamy du Peuple du Ciel, tu es exclu » lui dit-elle d'une tranquillité effrayante.

Elle haussa la voix contrastant avec leurs compagnons Skaikru qui restaient silencieux. Leurs regards s'agrandissaient à chaque mot que prononçait Lexa. Clarke se retrouva paralysée devant la situation. Octavia tenta de s'approcher pour venir en aide à son frère, mais Lincoln la retint d'un bras. Il secoua la tête, lui chuchotant que nul ne pouvait insulter le Commandant sans en répondre.

« Pour t'être opposé à l'union et l'unification de nos deux peuples, tu ne fais plus parti de ma coalition. »

Les guerriers l'agenouillèrent face au feu, les flammes crépitant dans ses pupilles noires tandis qu'il serrait les dents et regardait le Commandant avec intensité. Il tenta de se débattre, la peur se lisant peu à peu dans ses yeux, le besoin de recul présent. Les muscles des Natifs le retenait fermement cloué au sol.

« Tu fais affront aux treize clans, et par conséquent tu devras porter la marque du déshonneur. »

En un instant, l'un des guerriers s'était saisit d'un tison brûlant. Bellamy esquissait à peine un recul que sa chair roussissait sous l'acier rouge. Le métal n'entaillait pas la chair, il la brûlait. Bellamy ne pût se retenir longtemps avant d'hurler sa douleur.

« Les terres de chacun des treize clans te sont interdites sous peine de mise à mort. Villes et villages ne t'accueillerons plus. Aucun commerce ne te sera autorisé ni aucune aide donné. Tu seras semblable à un chien, errant dans le but seul de survivre. »

Son biceps marqué d'une croix, il fut relevé et attaché sans ménagement à un arbre. La sueur dégoulinant sur ses joues et son cœur tambourinant dans ses tempes, il regarda Clarke qu'Octavia venait de rejoindre. La jeune Blake ne savait comment réagir. Elle-même second d'une Native, elle connaissait les règles. Mais Bellamy restait son frère. Le Commandant tourna les talons.

« Clarke ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama Octavia tout en tentant de secouer la blonde.

-Lexa l'as exclu de la coalition, lui répondit Clarke, le regard tourné vers son ami enchainé et sous le choc face à la torture à laquelle elle venait d'assister. On ne peut pas changer ça. »

Une claque sur l'épaule la sortit de son état léthargique.

« Réagis ! Fais quelque chose, parle-lui ! Elle t'écoute Clarke, je t'en prie. »

L'Ambassadeur du Skaikru resta silencieuse. Alors même que leur clan était allié, aucune paix n'avait véritablement été mise en place. La trahison de Lexa avait été un coup dur, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait été la seule à lui pardonner son action. Elle se détourna du corps de Bellamy adossé de force à l'arbre, rejoignant Lexa.

Le Commandant avait déjà rejoint sa tente, sa colère menaçant à présent d'exploser. Elle inspira lentement une bouffée d'air, relâchant ses muscles et desserrant ses poings. Elle dénoua ses tresses une à une lorsque Clarke entreprit de l'aider. Lexa eut un mouvement de recul en sentant les doigts de sa compagne effleurer sa chevelure puis la laissa faire. Elle expira, tentant vainement de se calmer.

« Il faut que l'on en parle.

-J'ai donné à cet idiot plus d'occasions qu'il n'en avait besoin.

-Bellamy ne survivra pas. Cela serait l'envoyer à sa mort. »

Le Commandant se retourna, jaugeant Clarke d'un regard froid dont elle ne se souvenait plus. La colère se lisait encore dans ses prunelles.

« Aurais-tu préféré que je l'enterre sous les cendres du feu de camp ?

-J'aurais préféré que tu lui accorde une seconde chance.

-Si nous…nos clans n'étaient pas liés, il serait déjà mort Clarke. »

La blonde se stoppa face à la petite hésitation de Lexa. Elle n'oublia pas pour autant la raison de cette entrée en matière.

« J'ai aussi mon mot à dire. Je le représente, il fait partit de mon peuple » rétorqua t-elle, se redressant.

Lexa haussa les sourcils sous la demande de son amante qui s'était muée en soudain porte-parole.

« Il a rejeté cette appellation, tout comme il a refusé mon aide. Il m'a provoqué et c'est une chose que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Soit heureuse qu'il soit encore de ce monde, annonça t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit.

-Je veux que sa peine soit allégée, demanda l'Ambassadeur avec fermeté.

-Ta demande est refusée. Bonne nuit Clarke. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Lexa s'allongea dos à sa compagne qui regarda son corps immobile. Clarke soupira, s'essayant sur son propre lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, massant ses tempes. Elle avait beau essayer de réfléchir, aucune idée ne lui venait. Que pouvait-elle faire face à l'autorité que représentait le Commandant ?

Résignée, elle quitta la tente, sa silhouette suivit discrètement par deux émeraude vertes. Quelques instants plus tard, le Commandant s'assit à son tour, retirant sa tenue avec soin. Ses doigts se promenaient sur les fourrures qui constituaient son lit, son visage restant inexpressif sous les caresses qu'elle exerçait. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que rien ne changerait avec l'homme du Ciel exclu.

A l'instant où elle l'avait fait marquer, un frissonnement avait effleuré ses omoplates, les conséquences de sa décision pesant sur ses épaules. C'était comme si une première pierre de leur union entre deux clans s'effondrait, et d'après ce qu'elle avait put constater, ce n'était pas l'une des moindres. Pourtant, elle s'efforçait de penser qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Son autorité avait plusieurs fois été testée et nombre de fois elle avait manquée de sang froid. Elle se mit à parcourir sa peau, suivant ses veines sombres, à peine apparentes. Lui avait-elle accordé suffisamment de chances ?

C'est sur cette question qu'elle se rallongea, trouvant difficilement le sommeil. Clarke la rejoignit quelques heures plus tard, se glissant à ses côtés dans un silence presque complet. Lexa sentit la chevelure blonde titiller son dos, tandis que sa porteuse se débattait dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna, détaillant le visage endormi de son amante et alla effleurer les boucles blonde qui bordaient son visage.

Elle la regardait encore quand la blonde s'éveilla, le regard perdu et cherchant un point de repère pour se situer. Clarke en vint à se souvenir de la veille et elle s'étonna du calme dont Lexa faisait preuve. L'expression d'autorité sur son visage ne désemplissait cependant pas.

« Bonjour. » lui murmura la brune avec gentillesse.

Elle laissant le Commandant caresser les traits de son visage alors qu'elle soupirait tout en tentant de s'éloigner. Sa main frôla la sienne, l'écartant de son visage.

« Comprends-tu ma position Clarke ? Chuchota t-elle avec une tendresse visible.

-Je comprends que tu as besoin du respect de tes sujets. Mais si la situation reste inchangée, mon peuple ne pourra t'approuver, lui répondit-elle doucement.

-Je ne peux changer son titre. Il est marqué. »

Clarke acquiesça, s'essayant tandis que la brune tressait une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Elle la regardait faire, admirant la dextérité de ses doigts qui t'entremêlaient presque. Le silence se faisant tandis que la jeune blonde soupirait près d'elle.

« Si Bellamy ne s'était pas infiltré au Mont Weather, aucun de vos prisonniers n'auraient put s'enfuir. Ils seraient toujours là bas. »

Clarke se retourna, interrogeant du regard une Lexa plus indécise qu'elle ne l'était la veille. Son Ambassadeur savait trouver les bonnes formulations et défendait son peuple avec honnêteté et loyauté.

« Je peux faire en sorte que sa présence soit permise sur nos terres. Il pourra se nourrir de la chasse. Le voyage se continuera avec ou sans lui, mais il ne bénéficiera pas de ma protection. Commerces et villages lui resteront interdits d'accès ainsi que quelconque alliance. S'il est abattu, il aura autant si ce n'est moins de valeur qu'un chien mort. Je ne ferais rien de plus pour lui. »

* * *

Après cette décision prise en privé, puis rapportée aux autres membres du groupe, Bellamy avait été détaché. Lexa ne lui avait pas accordé un regard et avait talonné son cheval vers le désert. Clarke et Octavia était restées en arrière, s'assurant que l'homme n'allait pas courir à sa mort et se précipiter à la suite du Commandant. Mais même détaché de son arbre, Bellamy n'avait pas bougé. Son arme lui avait été confisquée et il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur.

Murphy, quand à lui, avait passé la nuit au camp en subtilisant la tente de l'exclu. Il s'était tenu tranquille, bien que partager une nuit de sommeil près de Raven ne fut pas une pensée tranquillisante. Leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été joyeuse et voir la jeune femme boiter le faisait se sentir coupable. Enfin à moitié, il restait Murphy après tout.

Le groupe poursuivit sa route dans l'immensité du désert, le vent chaud fouettant leurs visages peu habitué à ce type de climat. L'ombre de Bellamy les suivait, loin derrière eux et la plus jeune des Blake ne regardait que dans sa direction. Il était un seul point dans l'horizon, une seule tâche. Son frère, qu'elle s'empêchait d'aller rejoindre sous peine que le Trikru la rejette.

« Puissions nous nous retrouver » murmura t-elle tristement.

Clarke était revenue aux côtés de Lexa, observant cette même tâche qui restait en retrait. Elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Bellamy mais ses regards en disaient long sur son inquiétude. La jeune femme se mit à observer le Commandant, rabattant un voile sur son visage afin de lutter contre les bourrasques. Lexa lui rendit son regard, rapprochant sa monture de la sienne pour pouvoir lui échanger quelques mots.

« Nous sommes proches. Le village n'est plus très loin. »

Clarke demeurait silencieuse. Lexa n'insista pas davantage, ne souhaitant pas une quelconque contrainte. Elle se contenta de lui tendre le même genre de tissu transparent qui couvrait son visage. La blonde l'accepta tandis que son amante siffla ses guerriers afin qu'ils se replient. Une fusée éclairante avait été tirée depuis le rover, ce dernier en tête, leur annonçant leur arrivée imminente.

Le soleil était encore haut en cette journée, et son éclat se reflétait sur les pièces d'armure que portaient les membres du clan du désert. Le groupe s'était arrêté à l'entrée du village, là où les habitations faisaient bloc. Les villageois accourraient, ne dépassant pourtant pas la limite instaurée par l'arche en bois, plantée à l'entrée. Les gardes étaient prêts à les défendre, montant de grands chevaux et armés de sabres. Ils étaient deux, le peuple les suivants des yeux et les enfants se retenant d'aller caresser les agiles animaux.

Le peuple du ciel observa le spectacle qui se formait sous leurs yeux étrangers. Les habitants, pour la plupart coiffés de turbans, certains portants de légères robes, les saluaient avec une joie certaine. Raven laissa son regard dériver sur une hélice géante monté au milieu du campement et visible de tous aux alentours. Elle se demanda si ingénieurs étaient un terme connu dans la culture Native ou si simplement, n'était-ils renommés que sous le terme d'inventeur. Elle s'apprêtait à questionner Clarke lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que cette dernière avait déjà mis pied à terre.

Sous le regard de tous, y compris du Commandant restée sur sa monture, l'Ambassadeur s'était avancée face aux guerriers. Ils la jaugèrent sans retenue, prêt à dégainer leurs armes, mais voyant qu'elle n'en possédait guère, ils descendirent à leur tour. Clarke observa les visages des deux hommes, détaillant le grain de peau et les cicatrices. Elle leur tandis la main, articulant autant que ses capacités le lui permettait.

« Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru. Et je viens en paix, me présenter à votre peuple. »

Les guerriers se regardèrent interloqués, s'interrogeant sur les intentions de la jeune femme. Dans son dos, le Commandant s'était dirigée à sa suite, foulant le sable et laissant sa traine rouge y inscrire sa trace. Elle se positionna à la droite de Clarke et les deux hommes eurent tôt fait de s'agenouiller quand ils se rendirent compte de sa présence presque divine. Elle les laissa faire, puis les amena à se relever pour les conduire à leur chef. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard fier à la blonde, tandis qu'ils les guidaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

Lorsque le leader du clan du désert s'inclina face à elle, Clarke ne sut comment réagir. Cette femme avait tout d'une guerrière, puissante, et une voix à en faire trembler plus d'un. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris lumineux, tirant presque vers le blanc, et ses yeux aussi bleus que l'était le ciel. Ses oreilles étaient percées par trois fois et des bijoux ornaient son visage. Enfin un tatouage descendait le long de sa joue droite. Elle s'appelait Sarit, et protégeait son clan depuis quatre années déjà.

« Heda, que me vaut votre visite ? demanda t-elle poliment.

La dite Heda posa sa main sur l'épaule d'une Clarke encore trop peu consciente des formalités. Elle fit relever le chef et lui expliqua en détail le but de leur expédition.

« Le Peuple du Ciel fait officiellement partit de la Coalition. Il n'est cependant pas encore assez intégré à notre culture pour être traité comme tel. Plusieurs de leurs envoyés m'accompagnent, notamment leur Ambassadeur, expliqua t-elle tout en désignant la blonde.

-Enchantée, poursuivit Clarke, lui adressant un signe de la tête.

-Mes respects » lui répondit la chef.

Elles se toisèrent respectueusement un court instant, avant que toutes deux ne s'échangent un sourire. Clarke soupirait intérieurement en s'imaginant que son séjour se ferait finalement pour une fois sans réel problème. Lexa reprit.

« Je viens m'assurer, de mon côté, des besoins de mon peuple. Traiter leurs demandes et sollicitudes auprès de ma personne. Considérez cela comme une audience privée ainsi que comme une signification de l'intérêt que vous représentez.

-Où dois-je vous mener Heda ? interrogea Sarit, encore un peu confuse face à la nouveauté que lui apportait son Commandant.

-Peu m'importe, tant qu'aide et soutien est requis. Clarke et ses envoyés se joindrons à moi si besoin. Notre visite ne sera cependant que brève, nous vous quitterons d'ici deux jours.

-Bien, Heda. Je ferais une annonce auprès des citoyens. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

-Une heure de repos serait la bienvenue. Je dois dire que je ne m'habitue pas facilement au climat désertique.

-Sans vous manquer de respect Commandant, cela ne m'étonne guère. Les Trikru sont souvent dépaysés dans notre désert. Et il est vrai qu'il ne parait pas accueillant au premier abord. »

Lexa acquiesça et Sarit sortit de la tente, ordonnant clairement à ses hommes de ravitailler les voyageurs en eau et nourriture. Et puis, tandis qu'elle faisait le tour du village accompagné de ses hommes, elle laissa Clarke et Lexa se détendre dans la tente. Elle était littéralement somptueuse et Clarke en dévorait l'intérieur, ses yeux s'attardant sur la décoration où nombre de tissus flottaient. Elle avait une folle envie de dessiner, tout à coup.

Lexa lui donna ce qui semblait être un verre d'eau, précédemment apporté par les gardes. Elle le saisit et s'arrêta sur les empreintes faites sur la matière dont la forme divergeait de celle d'un verre habituel. Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant d'où il provenait jusqu'à que Lexa vienne lire dans ses pensées.

« C'est une carapace. De tatou, il me semble. »

Elle la regarda, les yeux exorbités en essayant de passer à travers cette nouvelle information qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Elle apporta l'eau à ses lèvres, laissant couler le liquide jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

« Tu as déjà eut affaire avec Sarit, je me trompe ? Questionna la blonde.

-En effet. »

Clarke en attendit plus et devant son excitation tellement palpable, Lexa soupira et décida de s'asseoir. Elle l'invita à la rejoindre et après quoi, elle continua.

« Elle est la sœur de Krieg, le dernier Commandant ayant gouverné avant moi. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon entrainement à Polis. Notre dernière conversation remontait à plusieurs années, mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle n'a pas tant changée.

-Elle à l'air fiable.

-Si tu n'as pas peur de l'étrange, elle l'est.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? L'interrogea t-elle encore.

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt. »

Lexa embrassa sa joue, s'amusant de son regard qui se perdait un peu partout autour d'elle. La jeune fille du Ciel s'étonnait de vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Si elle devait voir l'endroit dans lequel elle avait vécue, elle aurait sans doute une réaction similaire. Son regard se mua pourtant et elle sembla pensive le temps d'une seconde.

« Tu t'inquiète encore pour Bellamy, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mains de Clarke se baladant sur des tissus fins eurent vite fait de se crisper. Elle haussa les épaules, son sourire s'atténuant un peu sur ses lèvres fines.

« Il s'en sortira Clarke. Il est assez fort pour cela. »

Son amante se contenta d'acquiescer. Lexa s'apprêtait à reprendre mais elles furent toute deux interrompues lorsque Farit vint les escorter. Elles sortirent de la tente, la brune lançant de courts regards à Clarke. Elle se voulait rassurante, présente et Clarke le savait, elle aurait tout fait pour elle.

Les deux amantes suivirent le chef du clan, celle-ci les guidant jusqu'à une seconde tente. Clarke observait le sol sableux se teinter d'empreintes au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. La silhouette du Commandant près d'elle la suivait comme si elle était son ombre, lui donnant l'espace nécessaire afin qu'elle puisse découvrir ce monde d'elle-même.

Les tissus colorés flottaient de part centaines sur le chemin, et son oreille guetta un léger bruissement près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour surprendre un enfant, cinq ans environ et un foulard noué sur le crâne, qui la regardait de ses yeux ronds. Il hésita une seconde, puis saisit sa main pour y déposa un objet et s'en repartit en courant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop s'interroger car ils cessèrent brusquement la marche. La tente était d'une circonférence à peu près similaire que celle qu'elles venaient de quitter. Clarke passa ses doigts sur la pierre bleue qu'elle tenait dans sa main, observant la finesse et la couleur. Puis elle la rangea dans la poche de son jean, comme un trésor qu'elle tentait de préserver. Lexa la regarda faire, la faisant se rapprocher de l'entrée en effleurant son dos du plat de sa main. Les cris des enfants leurs parvinrent aisément une fois à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Clexakru !**

 **Le chapitre quatre arrive enfin, malgré un temps d'attente plutôt long, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Il s'agit du plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, vous allez donc être pas mal servis niveau contenu. Je me suis un peu plus attardé sur les personnages secondaires afin de ne pas sans arrêt placer Clarke & Lexa au premier plan. J'attends vos impressions ainsi que vos souhaits pour les chapitres à venir. A bientôt j'espère !**

 **Je remercie également Kouan qui a gentiment mentionné ma fiction dans un de ses chapitres. Si vous n'avez pas lu L'Héritage, n'hésitez pas car elle est l'un de ses meilleurs écrits.**

 **Jessie943: En espérant que tu jette un coup d'œil à celui ci, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Cyelab: Bonjour à toi :p Si tu aime la Heda autoritaire, il y en aura pas mal à travers cette fic. Pour ce chapitre ci, je n'ai pas trop misé la dessus mais plutôt sur sa complicité avec Clarke. Bellamy n'est pas encore près de revenir, mais je pense faire quelque chose de son personnage (faut pas tuer tout le monde quand même). Tu seras servie concernant la culture Sandkru dans ce chapitre puisqu'il repose presque uniquement sur celle ci. Le Clexa se fait languir, mais il arrivera bientôt ;) Enfin, en plus grande quantité j'entends :p Dans tout les cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Kouan: Hello ! Si tu aimes les chapitres plutôt longs, celui là te conviendra peut-être. Pour ce qui est de Jaha et Murphy, je fais commencer tout ça tranquillement (a voir big baston à la fin muhaha 8D). Et oui, Jaha l'est tout mouru, mais c'est pas grave quelqu'un le remplacera :p Bellachou VS Lexie kom Trikru...Elle a quand même une longueur d'avance, mais je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de Bellamy dans les chapitres à venir ;) Clarke et le désert c'est une grande histoire, tu le verras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Surtout avec les bestioles qui le peuplent. Chaud chaud...j'ai bien une idée pour la suite ;P Bonne lecture miss :3**

 **MissHarpie: Hi ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, je fais de mon mieux mais on style ne convient pas forcément à tout le monde alors je suis contente que tu y adhère ^^ Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le petit garçon au foulard se tenait à l'intérieur, un sourire illuminant son visage comme celui de ses camarades. Ils étaient une vingtaine, solennellement alignés devant Sarit qui se retourna vers les deux arrivantes. Le Commandant ainsi que son Ambassadeur contemplèrent les enfants mais cela ne dura guère longtemps. Une déferlante de cri explosa et les jeunes se ruèrent sur elles, s'agrippant à leur taille et faisant preuve d'une indéniable excitation.

« Le Commandant est chez nous !

-Heda est venue nous voir ! S'exclamèrent d'autres

-Wanheda est là aussi ! »

Sarit regarda d'un œil bienveillant le Commandant dont on scandait le statut. Celle-ci, non habitué à un tel désordre aux seins des rangs, ne savait où donner de la tête. Les enfants l'entouraient et très vite, certains vinrent secouer ses mains, d'autres s'accrochaient à elle avec tendresse. Les plus chenapans s'amusaient même sous sa cape bordeaux ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke l'observait, peu entourée comparée à son amante. Près d'elle se tenait quelques enfants, tous paraissant pris d'une timidité indomptable. Elle s'agenouilla face à eux, cherchant la pierre bleue dans son jean avant de la tendre au garçon au foulard en première ligne.

« Non, c'est un cadeau, dit-il en refermant les doigts de la blonde sur l'objet.

-Un très joli cadeau. Je te remercie. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sentant le garçon trembler, fébrile. Elle s'en amusa, essayant de le détendre dans son étreinte. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle détailla son visage enfantin. Il possédait deux grands yeux bruns, une tunique dans un mélange de cuir et de tissu. Son foulard rougeâtre recouvrait son crâne et il passa ses doigts sur le tissu quand il se sentit observé.

« Regarde pas. C'est pour le cacher. »

Clarke s'étonna soudain puis une réalisation vint la frapper. Alors que son regard analysait l'intérieur de la tente, elle remarqua une chose que tous les enfants avaient en commun. Ce foulard, qu'il soit rouge, bleu, orangé ou de n'importe qu'elle couleur. Tous en portait un sur eux, sur leurs visages, leurs bras, leurs mains aussi. La jeune Ambassadeur, se releva pour se diriger vers la chef dont le regard joyeux ne désemplissait pas. Les jeunes autour de Lexa s'étaient assis près d'elle, la jeune femme entre eux et discutaient ensemble.

« Est-il vrai que pour ta première chasse, tu as tué un cerf gros comme ça ?! Demanda une jeune fille, un foulard accroché sur l'épaule.

-Il était même un peu plus gros que cela » s'amusa la brune en se retournant vers un nouvel interlocuteur.

Clarke regardait ce plaisant spectacle, le sourire de son amante la rendant heureuse. Son regard croisa celui de la chef et à voix basse, elles échangèrent quelques mots.

* * *

Raven décida, épuisée par le temps d'un sec à en faire pâlir les morts. Le soleil brulait sa peau tannée, et dans ce désert, l'eau était aussi rare que l'animal. Elle restait confinée dans la tente qui lui avait été attribuée, s'assurant que le rover avait été garé non loin. La jeune ingénieur avait passé trop d'heures sur le véhicule pour que ces efforts soient réduits à néant pour telle ou telle raison.

Elle avait vu un cortège accompagner Clarke et le Commandant, cependant elle ne s'était posée plus de questions quand au rôle qu'elle allait jouer. Raven, avait donc ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, eut l'occasion de fixer son regard sur le sable s'écoulant lentement le long d'un verre. Elle avait trouvé un petit sablier, et par pur ennui, s'amusait à le retourner. Ses yeux suivaient avec attention les grains de sables caressant la paroi transparente. Elle ne connaissait pas le sable, ni tout ce qui s'approchait du désert. Les livres avaient pu la renseigner dans sa jeunesse, mais ses souvenirs étaient aujourd'hui bien loin et les images de simples chimères parmi ses pensées toujours trop actives.

Peu après, Raven fut conduite à l'atelier des ingénieurs du camp. Ils avaient intégrés des ruines qu'elle jugea anciennes et qu'ils avaient sut décorer de pièces métalliques ça et là. La construction avait été remise en état, partiellement. Dans l'établit, il n'eut rien qui ressembla de près ou de loin au rover qu'elle avait reconstruit. A dire vrai, les cheveux restait principales sources de transports et les véhicules ne semblaient pas faire parti de la vie quotidienne du clan.

Elle examina les objets qui l'entouraient avec la plus grande précaution, laissa ses pupilles se balader plutôt que ses doigts. Bien qu'étant loin d'être maladroite, Raven Reyes avait toujours eut horreur que l'on tripote ses inventions alors même qu'elle n'avait pu en faire la finition. Son regard s'arrêta sur un énorme livre qui trônait sur un bureau aménagé. L'image d'un vieux véhicule des années cinquante y était finement dessinée, un type que Raven n'avait jamais pu observer.

« Paraît-il que tu pourrais nous aider. » lui lança une voix dans son dos.

C'était un homme, rasé très court et le crâne chauve comme si des cheveux l'embarrassaient trop. Un tatouage recouvrait presque la totalité de son crâne, redescendant gentiment le long de son cou. Ses mains, larges mais pourtant agiles, faisaient tourner les hélices légèrement ébréchées de l'appareil qu'il examinait. Il s'arrêta, jaugeant la brune d'un sérieux qui la laissa perplexe.

« J'ai du mal à le croire mais puisque Sarit y tient... »

Il marqua un temps, tandis que Raven se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là. Oui, tout ce qui l'entourait faisait plus ou moins partit de son quotidien, bien que l'avancée soit bien différente de celle qu'elle côtoyait dans l'Arche.

« Je m'appelle Ikso. Je suis en charge des créations.

-Raven Reyes. »

La fille du ciel lui tandis la main, celle d'Ikso resta le long de sa taille. Raven ne réagit pas. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna pour observer davantage le nouvel environnement qui s'offrait à elle. Pendant ce temps, l'homme du sable la regardait tourner à travers son atelier, se demandant si cette fille que tous désignait comme meilleur ingénieur de l'Arche était véritablement celle à l'origine du rover.

Les deux créateurs furent bientôt rejoins par Monty et Jasper, l'un plus sortable que l'autre comme d'habitude, ainsi que trois autres représentants du clan du désert. Deux hommes et une femme. Les trois derniers arrivants étaient chacun percés et tatoués. Ils étaient habillés d'un mélange de tissus et de matériaux, tenue qu'ils avaient sans doute faite d'eux-mêmes. Les enfants du ciel les observèrent longuement puis se décidèrent à observer l'atelier de plus près.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le camp, pourtant Clarke remarqua que de plus de plus de villageois courraient les allées sableuses. Il y avait peu, elle et le Commandant avait quittées les enfants pour rejoindre un nouveau point de rendez-vous. Les jeunes, dont les yeux brillait de joie et à la fois de tristesse, ne les quittaient pas des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre un nouveau groupe.

Le Commandant ainsi qu'elle-même furent rejoint par Lincoln et Octavia, escortés tout deux par une troupe que l'on pourrait qualifier de chasseurs de par leurs uniformes. De couleurs brunes et sable, les bandeaux qu'ils portaient noué autour du buste leur conféraient à la fois cet air puissant et victorieux. Les expressions que Clarke pouvait observer sur leurs visages ne donnait cependant lieu à une conversation. Au contraire, l'intimidation était forte bien qu'elle soit la Commandante de la Mort. Celui qui semblait être aux commandes ordonna le chemin à suivre d'un hochement de tête.

Farit les quitta près de l'arche, à la sortie du village. L'astre brûlant avait nettement baissé sa progression dans le ciel, et le froid c'était petit à petit installé dans le désert. Clarke entendit la chef donner ses consignes à leurs accompagnateurs dans un Trigedasleng qui se voulait parfait, rapide et trop peu compréhensif pour la novice qu'elle était.

« Nous allons chasser, lui indiqua Lexa en se penchant vers elle. Avec ses hommes.

-Pas de chevaux ? S'interrogea la blonde.

-Apparemment, le terrain de chasse ne se situe pas suffisamment loin pour ça. Enfin, ce n'est que de la supposition. »

Il fallu à Clarke une demi heure de marche pour comprendre que la supposition de Lexa s'avérait inexacte. Le camp n'était qu'un point brillant au loin, qui vint s'effacer sous la dune de sable qu'ils descendaient silencieusement. La chasse n'avait, pour l'instant, était fructueuse et si ce n'était deux à trois lézards coincés dans leurs piège, les guerriers n'avait rien pour nourrir un village entier.

« Arrêtez-vous, murmura l'un deux. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge. »

Il désigna la masse rocheuse d'un mouvement de bras, et dégaina sa lance en s'approchant prudemment. Ses compagnons le suivirent, marchant sur ses empreintes. Lincoln en fit de même sous le regard d'Octavia qui détaillait avec attention la roche. Elle cru à une hallucination, tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle observa la pierre brune se mouvoir. Et puis le serpent se leva, sifflant dangereusement face au groupe, la gueule ouverte.

Lincoln encocha une flèche à son arc, mais Lexa le stoppa net. Elle désigna Octavia, ses yeux verts se posant sur la jeune Blake qui frissonnait en prenant l'arc que son amant lui tendait. Les guerriers entourèrent la bête que secoua sa gueule, crachant sa colère. Octavia inspira, tirant sur la corde, tandis que l'attention de Lincoln ainsi que du Commandant porté sur elle. Elle lâcha le fil sèchement, la flèche se fichant à deux centimètres du reptile. Ses yeux jaunes luisant se vissèrent sur Octavia et il fonça pour l'attaquer. Sinuant avec rapidité, il arriva à ses pieds avant que Lincoln ne réagisse. La jeune guerrière s'écarta soudainement, dégainant le poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture pour viser la gueule de l'animal. La lame traversa le reptile, ses crochets venant griffer la peau d'Octavia qui gémit intérieurement. Le sang se mit à gouter de sa paume tandis que Lincoln la regardait, interloqué.

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne quittaient le corps maintenant sans vie de l'animal, ses écailles froides frôlant ses doigts. Elle retira sa lame avant de l'essuyer sous le regard des guerriers. Derrière elle, Octavia se mit à entendre des claquements répétitifs. Elle se retourna vers le Commandant qui applaudissait son geste. Clarke se joignit à elle, s'approchant furtivement vers Lexa.

« Belle chasse, décréta Lexa. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Tandis que Lincoln s'affairait à lui bander la main, Octavia repris la marche auprès des chasseurs, sa détermination n'ayant fait qu'augmenter.

* * *

Murphy n'observait que de loin le groupe revenir de leur petite partie de chasse. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intégré, il était vrai, et son départ n'avait pas arrangé le coup. Il était cependant redevable à Bellamy dont l'attitude l'avait presque surprise. L'un avait souhaité la mort de l'autre plus d'une fois et pourtant le leader avait choisi sa cause la veille. Murphy se demandait où il pouvait être en se moment. Il se souvenait du regard du Commandant, alors que l'homme se faisait marquer près des braises. Ses yeux s'était tourné vers lui l'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'il peinait à parler. A travers le vert de ses yeux, il avait vu un message. Et cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il essayait de le décoder, en vain.

John Murphy avait passé sa soirée à déambuler dans les rues sableuses. Les allées étaient devenues lumineuses, éclairées de bougies par massifs. Il avait fait un détour près d'une rue commerçante, où s'était établit quelques stands. Il observa une vieille femme tendre un fruit à une fillette. La petite la remercia d'un mouvement de tête, prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber le présent. L'image fit sourire Murphy, lui rappelant son enfance où son père troquait pour le rendre le plus heureux. La fillette se tourna, et le sourire disparu quand il observa son front, une partie de ce dernier chauve et déformé. Sentant des yeux se poser sur elle, elle décampa en quelques secondes, laissant Murphy perplexe et instinctivement tripotant son crâne.

Pour se changer les idées, il accepta un bout de viande que lui tendait un marchand. Mordillant la chair encore chaude et bien cuite, il tenta de définir de quoi il s'agissait. Il demanda finalement, à court d'idées, au marchand qui tenta de lui expliquer. Le nom de l'animal ne lui disant rien, il haussa les épaules et continua sa visite dans le village.

Il entendit le bruit des tambours et fut conduit sur une grande place où hommes et femmes agitaient et jouaient de divers instruments. Il s'assit non loin d'une tente, profitant de l'ambiance pacifique et festive qui régnait. L'enfant qu'il avait vu plus tôt se trouvait maintenant dans les bras d'une femme qui s'amusait à danser avec elle. La fillette était aux anges, un bandeau cachant le crâne déformé qu'avait aperçu Murphy. Il soupira, retrouvant une part de lui-même alors qu'il regardait la petite.

« Elle a l'air heureuse, pas vrai ? » demanda un homme près de lui.

Il était musclé, torse nu et Murphy remarqua quelques cicatrices qui ornaient ses pectoraux. Il semblait jeune, mais d'une maturité suffisante pour être le père. Murphy lui adressa un hochement de tête, cherchant dans le regard du père une trace de bonheur identique. L'homme du désert ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire face au sourire de sa fille.

« Ce n'est pas simple en réalité. » soupira t-il.

Murphy l'écouta, tandis qu'il lui comptait un peu de sa vie. Il lui rendit la pareille, après quelques verres échangés et un ragoût d'iguane. Ou quelque chose lui ressemblant.

* * *

Le désert n'était pas fait pour Clarke et cela, la jolie blonde l'avait compris dès la seconde où un scorpion s'était faufilé jusqu'à son épaule. De surprise, elle avait poussé un cri et d'un coup de main, l'animal avait rapidement volé tandis que par méfiance, elle jetait des coups d'œil méfiants autour d'elle. Clarke Griffin n'aimait définitivement pas ces bestioles, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait été chargée de porter la corbeille dans laquelle on les avait capturés. Puisqu'elle était incapable de les chasser, le plus simple était de les contenir et elle avait pensé bien faire jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses maudites bestioles vienne titiller sa joue.

Lexa avait choisit ce même moment pour venir lui tendre une nouvelle petite proie qu'elle regarda de ses yeux ronds. C'était un scorpion, également, mais ce dernier possédait trois dards et semblait particulièrement en colère. La Commandante avait utilisé un gant renforcé que lui avaient procuré les chasseurs, échappant ainsi à une piqure même malencontreuse. Ce dernier scorpion marquait la fin de la chasse.

La brune adressa un petit sourire discret à son amante qui lui répondit d'un grognement face à l'honorable cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Clarke observa la bête avant que Lexa ne la laisse tomber dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé, et qui malgré tout, était déjà bien rempli.

Le reste du groupe loin derrière elle, Clarke se permit un rapprochement qui fit frissonner la brune à ses côtés. Elles échangèrent une série de regards, se retenant de s'offrir plus. Lexa, mains nouées dans son dos, marchait en direction du village éclairé. Sa posture respirait force et pouvoir et Clarke tenta d'imiter cette dernière du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait, depuis le début, été fasciné par l'aura qui entourait la Commandante. Elle se savait incapable de reproduire une telle chose, bien qu'elle ne soit pas mauvais leader. Lexa était quelqu'un de spécial. Elle n'avait pas d'équivalent.

Clarke Griffin se mit à sourire, tout en profitant de l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se formait lentement entre elles. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin l'entrée du clan du sable, la musique parvint à leurs oreilles. Elles se stoppèrent face à Farit qui revenait les accueillir. La femme aux cheveux blancs avisa la corbeille qui semblait grouiller.

« Et bien, Clarke, vous ne vous êtes pas retenue. »

Lexa laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la blonde. Cette dernière avait pensé pouvoir broder quand à sa chasse mais c'était sans compter sur l'honnêteté de Lexa.

« Clarke est déstabilisé par le désert. Tout ce qu'elle a put attraper, ce sont les cactus qui se dressaient devant nous, révéla la Commandante, sa voix se muant doucement en rire.

-Lexa…murmura la blonde entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est rien, rassura Farit en lui adressant un regard conciliant. Tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise dans le sable. »

Elle souleva le haut du panier, observant les animaux encore vivants et grimpant pour tenter de s'échapper. Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa la pince d'un scorpion avant de se retourner vers Lexa.

« Quand à vous Commandant, vous êtes toujours aussi bonne chasseuse, reconnu la chef. Cela me rappelle les jours précédents votre Ascension. »

La brune acquiesça tandis que Clarke s'interrogeait sur la dite Ascension. Pour cause, Lexa ne lui avait que très peu parlé de ce jour qui avait été celui de sa montée au pouvoir. Elle ignorait encore beaucoup trop de choses aussi se promis d'interroger son amante.

« Le banquet sera bientôt prêt. J'espère que vous avez faim. »

* * *

Une mer de scorpions grillés se déversa sous les yeux de Clarke qui ne put se retenir et alla agripper les bords de la table sur laquelle elle était accoudée sous le regard d'une Lexa plus qu'amusée. Elle n'aurait jamais Clarke si peureuse face à ces petites bestioles. Peut-être craignait-elle le venin plus que l'animal en lui-même ?

Les candélabres diffusaient une lueur rougeâtre qui reflétait les cuivres des plats où s'étaient retrouvées les proies de la soirée. Le serpent qu'avait abattu Octavia se trouvait en tête de table, les écailles parcourant son corps avaient disparue et il n'y avait que là que la chair découpé finement. La tête de l'animal avait été remise à sa chasseuse qui observait une nouvelle fois les crochets.

Les proies de Lexa se retrouvaient également face à elle, placées entre Clarke à sa gauche et Farit à sa droite. La blonde se risqua à jeter un regard dans le plat où les scorpions et autres reptiles séjournaient. Le Commandant lui donna discrètement un coup de coude qui la fit sursauter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Farit ainsi qu'à l'assemblée qui dégustait tranquillement les plats cuisinés. Clarke aperçu Raven accompagnée d'un homme qui lui était inconnu, puis de Monty et Jasper. Ce dernier étudiait les tables l'air un peu perdu et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Clarke, son intérêt sembla disparaitre.

La blonde soupira tandis que sa partenaire s'appliquait à découper la chair d'un serpent. Elle l'apporta à sa bouche, mâchant lentement pour en apprécier le goût. Clarke la dévorait des yeux, s'arrêtant peut être même trop longtemps sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait trop envie d'effleurer. La Commandante lui adressa un regard, ses yeux parlant plus que de besoin et faisant fondre la fille du Ciel.

« Tu veux goûter ? » demanda t-elle, plus tentatrice que de coutume.

Clarke eut du mal à déglutir, aussi décida t-elle de se détourner pour ne pas totalement sombrer. Elle alla saisir un scorpion, s'interrogeant sur la façon de manger l'animal. Ne trouvant finalement pas de réponse, elle croqua un bout et eut l'impression qu'une de ses canines venait de se briser mais fit malgré tout bonne figure. Non, décidemment elle n'aimait pas les scorpions.

Farit se leva alors qu'elle terminait sa dernière bouchée et s'apprêtait à accepter l'offre, plus que généreuse du Commandant. Celle-ci lui tandis un même morceau de serpent, tandis que la chef du clan énonçait ceux qui se trouvaient à sa table. Mais Clarke n'écoutait pas, trop occuper à redécouvrir l'allure de son amante à ses côtés et la lumière des bougies éclairer sa peau. Cela lui rappela les longues soirées qu'elles passaient à se regarder ainsi, décrivant et dessinant leurs traits respectifs. La douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, ses baisers. Un frisson parcouru son dos tandis que Lexa agitait une main devant son visage.

« Clarke ? La sonna la brune.

-Hmm ? » Marmonna t-elle vaguement.

La blonde remarqua finalement que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, ajoutant celui de Farit, intriguée. Lexa lui fit un signe de tête, la sortant un peu plus de sa contemplation. Visiblement, une question importante lui avait été posée et suivant les signes du Commandant, elle répondit naturellement d'un « oui ».

Deux hommes se positionnèrent derrière elle, attendant visiblement qu'elle se lève. Avec une Lexa toujours plus pressante, elle fut escortée au centre de la place. Elle s'assit sur la chaise prévue à cet effet et attendit quelconque renseignements. Clarke comprit dès l'instant où une femme vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui sommant de tendre son bras.

« Le bras est une zone des moins sensibles. La douleur n'est qu'une épreuve à passer, le porter est une chose différente. Tu devras lui faire honneur. »

Clarke acquiesça, ses hochements de tête se faisant successifs et très peu convainquant. Elle regrettait absolument les évènements prochains. La blonde jeta un regard inquiet à son amante qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Une douleur vive lui fit tourner la tête et Clarke avisa la tatoueuse tandis qu'elle commençait sa nouvelle œuvre. Les premières secondes furent longues, les minutes qui suivirent interminables. Elle sentit son bras la brûler au bout d'une heure et s'entendit presque supplier lorsque la tatoueuse lui indiqua le remplissage.

Le Commandant ne la quittait pas du regard et le rythme des percussions n'avait su la distraire de ses craintes. L'initiation de Clarke au sein du clan se déroulait différemment de ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Lexa connaissait les tatouages. Elle en avait plusieurs qui parcouraient son corps et celui qu'elle possédait sur son bras droit n'avait pas été le plus douloureux. Mais il s'agissait de Clarke, non d'elle. Et son inquiétude restait présente malgré la situation.

* * *

Clarke Griffin reposait sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué, fixant le bandage qui ornait maintenant son bras droit. La tatoueuse l'avait rapidement quittée, sachant que la blonde maitrisait les soins autant que l'un de leurs soigneurs.

Elle suivait donc ses propres conseils et s'appliquait à ne pas toucher la plaie bien que la désinfecter davantage aurait put la rassurer. Les tissus couvrant l'entrée de la hutte se soulevèrent, laissant entrevoir le Commandant qui alla s'accroupir à ses côtés. La brune laissa ses prunelles vagabonder sur le bandage taché d'un peu de rouge.

« J'aurais dut me montrer plus attentive, soupira Clarke en s'étira doucement.

-Refuser l'initiation aurait été vu comme une trahison. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire, la rassura son amante. »

Un silence s'installa et les doigts fins du Commandant se mirent à caresser la peau de Clarke, se détendant peu à peu.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, lui rappella t-elle.

-J'ai tous les droits de rendre visite à mon Ambassadeur.

-Je ne suis pas faite en sucre Lexa, s'amusa la blonde. »

La brune cessa ses caresses pour venir s'asseoir près de son amante. Clarke se releva à son tour, lançant sa main à celle de Lexa. Son corps s'approcha du sien pour venir se reposer contre elle et Clarke pris garde à placer son bras droit de manière convenable. Elle alla nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou, soupirant légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la peau chaude de la brune contre la sienne.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais vos expressions, lui chuchota Lexa.

-Cela m'amuse encore plus. »

Le souffle de Clarke chatouillant son cou, Lexa ne se plaignit pas. Sa main alla chasser les mèches blondes en bataille du visage de son amante, et elle plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux. Un frisson parcouru sa nuque et elle se pencha un peu plus, effleurant son nez contre celui de Clarke. Cette dernière décida de combler l'espace et tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur le menton de son vis-à-vis qui afficha sa déception. La blonde sourit à son tour, laissant ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Lexa. Elles étaient brûlantes de désir et Clarke alla les goûter une fois de plus, laissant sa respiration se mêler à celle du Commandant. Sa bouche se décolla lentement, comme ne supportant plus de distancer son double.

« Je dois y aller, Clarke.

-Je sais. »

Elle lui lança un regard triste avant de se libérer de son étreinte, s'écarte à pas lents et foulant à nouveau le sable fin à l'extérieur de la tente. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Lexa ne s'était pas décidé à révéler leur relation au grand jour aussi ne savait elle pas quelles conséquences cela aurait sur le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait. Plus qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité, elle s'inquiétait avant tout de celle de Clarke.

« Bonsoir Commandant. »

La voix de Farit dans son dos la fit sursauter et sans réfléchir, elle avait dégainé le poignard qu'elle gardait à la ceinture.

« Allons, nul besoin d'aller jusque là. »

Lexa rengaina sa lame, apparemment soulagée de voir la chef, et continua son chemin vers sa tente. Sachant que Farit allait la suivre, elle ralentit le pas.

« Je voulais m'entretenir avec Clarke quand à notre départ demain.

-Le peuple est heureux de votre visite. Je viens de rendre visite aux enfants, ils sont encore trop excités pour trouver le sommeil, lui rapporta la chef.

-Ils sont adorables, lui sourit Lexa. Prenez bien soin d'eux, ils feront de bons guerriers. L'handicap peut rendre plus fort, je le pense, mais ce n'est jamais simple de passer à travers, continua t-elle en entrant dans sa tente.

-Parlant d'handicap, quand est-il de Clarke Griffin ? »

Lexa se figea face à sa question, se détournant rapidement sur la carte du monde. Elle fit mine de ne rien savoir, haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Le peuple du Ciel fait-il partit de la Coalition comme tu l'espérais ?

-Il s'agit d'un peuple à part. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils n'en font pas partit, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont différents des douze. Ils ont connu autre chose, quelque chose que même le plus ancien de nos clans n'a pu connaître. Leur savoir n'est pas à négliger, nous avons besoin d'eux. »

Le Commandant s'assis près du bureau, étudiant les réclamations que lui avait remis l'un de ses envoyés. Contrairement à Clarke qui allait sans doute s'endormir dans la demi-heure, elle resterait à traiter les demandes du clan. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle s'aperçu de la simplicité de ces dernières.

« Il y autre chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Farit. La chef du Sandkru lui sourit tout en décidant finalement de s'asseoir avec elle.

« Je t'ai déjà vu ainsi, Lexa. Cela fait bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua la jeune femme brune.

-Je parle de ton Ambassadeur.

-Clarke est à l'image de son peuple. Elle mérite une écoute particulière et c'est pourquoi elle est celle qui siège au conseil, expliqua lentement Lexa dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Cela lui donne t-il le droit d'être si proche du Commandant ? Questionna Farit, un peu malicieuse. Les rumeurs courent Lexa, et nombreux sont ceux te côtoyant. »

La brune lui lança un regard dissuasif, ses mains moites agrippant son jean pour se détendre sous l'interrogatoire.

« M'as-tu envoyé un espion Farit ? siffla la brune soudain méfiante

\- Me crois-tu véritablement capable de cela ? Ne t'ais-je pas assez soutenue lors du Conclave ? »

La Commandante dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher se mit à soupirer. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, couvrant ses yeux en essayant vainement de se calme et de réfléchir posément. Farit la laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour la fixer. La brune ne savait quoi dire.

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais, Lexa. »

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que le Commande reprenne la parole.

* * *

Clarke ne dormait pas. La chaleur bienfaisante de son amante lui manquait et se retrouver seule et le bras endolori n'était pas chose qui la rassurait. Les gardes étaient probablement postés à l'entrée, à en juger par les deux silhouettes massives qui se découpaient sur le sol brun éclairé par les candélabres.

Clarke repensa un instant à ces nombreuses années qu'elle avait passée sur l'Arche. Elle repensa à l'acier, la froideur des murs et remonta l'ensemble de tissus sur ses hanches. Elle se pencha brièvement hors du lit, fouillant dans la poche de son jean sur le sol pour en sortir la pierre bleutée que lui avait offert le jeune garçon. Elle fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts, le gardant dans le creux de sa paume tandis qu'elle commençait à sombrer.

La jolie blonde ne se doutait pas que dans une hutte non loin, elle était sujette à conversation. Et tandis qu'elle soupirait tranquillement, son amante était dévorée par l'anxiété.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! En espérant que vous tout aille pour le mieux (Joyeux Nöel et Bonne Saint-Valentin ! *mouru*), je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Cela faisait quelques temps que je ne m'étais pas penchée sur cette fic et j'espère que certains d'entre vous la suivrons toujours. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 ! A bientôt :3**

 **Jessie943: Hello. Je me suis tenté à l'humour avec les scorpions. J'aime bien jouer sur les coutumes entre Skaikru et les autres clans. Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'intéressant à exploiter.**

 **Cyelab: Hi ! Apparemment l'humanité finira entomophage alors va falloir s'habituer aux vers, aux scorpions et aux piti criquets 8D Les talents de mécano, ils sont là ;) Pour le Clexa, il arrive lentement...parce que j'aime torturer mes lecteurs de ma lenteur à écrire mais aussi à faire évoluer mon scéna *meurs* Bonne lecture ;)**

 **MissHarpie: Voilà une suite pour toi, en espérant qu'elle te plaise également :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Clarke se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sensible. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à la soirée de la veille ou à ses nouvelles habitudes de consommation. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait passé une nuit agréable, chaude même si le désert était glacial de nuit. Ses rêves avaient dernièrement décidés de la torturer, Lexa lui apparaissant sans cesse. Là n'était pas une chose dérangeante mais le plus frustrant était la tenue, plus que légère, que son amante revêtait. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et réalisait que tout n'était qu'illusion, elle soupirait tristement. Lexa lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Bien sûr, elle passait sa journée à ses côtés, mais le peu de contact dont elles disposaient était loin de lui suffire.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se perdre dans sa chevelure brune, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus. Respirer son parfum d'écorce et de menthe, sentir sa peau brûlante effleurer la sienne de la plus douce des caresses. Non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi ou les remords allaient l'assaillir de toute parts. C'était elle qui avait eut l'idée de cette virée improvisée pour chaque clan après tout.

Décidée à se changer les idées, elle se dirigea vers la douche. Plutôt simple, cette dernière était simple, sommaire, et la pièce maîtresse était un système permettant de déverser l'eau en hauteur. Clarke s'installa, peu confiante, et tira sur le seul levier qu'elle voyait. Sans doute trop sèchement car la totalité du conteneur d'eau s'échappa et se déversa sur son corps. Elle se crispa sous le liquide, à peine tiède. Elle s'appropria le reste du l'eau, frôlant la marque encrée sur son bras droit.

* * *

Murphy n'eut le temps de prendre sa douche cette matinée là. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se réveiller que des gardes l'empoignaient par les bras et le tirait hors de sa tente. Il faisait tout juste jour, et le jeune homme clignait vainement des yeux en essayant de comprendre quelle imbécilité il avait put faire. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant au vues de la situation.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin relâché, ses genoux fumants sous la brûlure du sable, il décida de s'éclaircir gorge. Ainsi, son regard face à celui du Commandant ainsi que de la chef du village, il resta de marbre.

« Pardonne mes soldats, ils ne sont guère habitués à la douceur, commença Farit.

-J'ai cru comprendre » lui répondit Murphy, dédaigneux.

Un silence s'installa où chacun faisait mine d'être immobile, s'échangeant regards sur regards. Lexa se retourna face à sa subordonnée, lui adressant un signe de tête. Farit sortie de la tente et le Commandant invita Murphy à se lever. Elle lui tandis une chaise mais le délinquant ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Rejoins-moi, Murphy. Je voulais te parler, seule à seul, avoua Lexa en s'essayant à son tour.

-La délicatesse n'est pas votre fort Commandant.

-Je ne contrôle pas le moindre geste de mes soldats. Autrement, mes hommes ne craindraient pas la mort, assura la brune d'un air sûr.

-Et vous ne la craigniez pas ? » S'étonna Murphy.

Lexa secoua la tête et se servit un verre qu'elle amena à sa bouche. Sur son visage se trouvait toujours ce même masque d'impassibilité que Murphy n'arrivait à décrypter. Il se leva, claudiquant un peu jusqu'à la table avant de s'effondrer sur la chaise tissée. Lexa l'observa, et lui tandis un verre identique au sien. Murphy haussa un sourcil et agrippa la carapace sculptée, sentant encore sous ses doigts la chaleur du sable dans lequel vivait l'animal.

« Que penses-tu du clan ? Te semble t-il assez accueillant ? lui demanda le Commandant.

-Il me le paraissait jusqu'à ce matin, râla t-il avant de boire une gorgée. Il l'est déjà plus que mon propre peuple envers ses semblables. »

Lexa écouta l'homme avec attention pourtant Murphy compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation amicale, qu'il aurait put avoir avec n'importe quel villageois. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il été trainé ici ?

« Je ne pense pas que mon avis soit la raison de ma présence dans votre tente.

-Ce n'est pas l'important mais je m'y intéresse, admit le Commandant. J'ai observé le ciel sans relâche jusqu'à mon Conclave. Certaines fois je me demande comment l'existence de l'Ark a put m'échapper. J'ai longuement réfléchis sur les évènements passés, de mon peuple et du vôtre. Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion où je pense sincèrement qu'une chose nous lie, quelque part dans ce monde. Skaikru et les douze autres clans. »

Murphy ouvrit les yeux d'une manière exagéré, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir le Commandant.

« Clarke m'a décrit l'ancien monde. Elle m'a apporté des connaissances dont mes prédécesseurs ne savaient rien.

-Et je suis sensé vous apporter quelque chose à mon tour ? » L'interrogea le jeune homme, confus.

Le Commandant face à lui acquiesça, se resservant un verre. Elle fit tourner la carapace entre ses doigts alors que Murphy attendait sa tâche.

« Que sais-tu de la Cité des Lumières ? »

* * *

« Et tu dis pouvoir recharger tes cubes avec le vent ? C'est ça ? répéta bêtement Ikso tandis que Raven s'affairait sur une table.

-Des batteries, pas des « cubes », s'exaspéra Raven. Tout dépend de la vitesse de rotation de l'éolienne. Si le vent est assez fort, l'énergie sera produite de façon à ce que la recharge s'effectue. »

Raven était arrivé la première alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Le banquet donné la veille l'avait apparemment inspirée dans la création d'une nouvelle babiole. Et puis, ne devait-elle pas prouver sa valeur au clan ? Elle avait beau souffrir de sa jambe, elle ne souhaitait pas que cela la stoppe.

« Tu pose ça au sol et actionne le mécanisme une fois que tu es sûr que tu te trouve assez loin. Cas inverse : électrocution. Pas sévèrement, mais une bonne châtaigne, assez pour que tu tombe dans les pommes.

-Des châtaignes ? Quelles pommes ? » Demanda t-il Ikso, le regard attentif aux alentours.

Raven secoua la tête de droite à gauche, désespérée de devoir tout apprendre à un homme qui ne savait rien de sa culture. Détailler chaque éléments d'une invention était une chose qu'elle adorait faire. Elle partageait sa passion et, très souvent, Sinclair était une oreille qui l'écoutait. Seulement Ikso était loin de posséder le savoir de son ingénieur favori.

Il était le « créateur » comme tous l'appelait au sein du village de sable. Et c'était dans cette optique de création que Raven avait rejoint le groupe. Elle, Monty et Jasper qui étaient en ce moment en plein bricolage.

Ils avaient tout les trois mis au point plusieurs dizaine de pièges, destinés à la chasse. Tous se rechargeaient sous batteries et envoyaient une faible décharge à l'animal qui avait la mauvaise idée de s'en approcher.

« Merde ! » s'écria Jasper qui fouinait dans l'atelier.

Raven détaillait de loin le groupe de « créateurs » qui entouraient ses deux amis. Ils étaient attablés, les yeux rivés sur la machine. Elle se demanda de quelle façon elle aurait réagit si elle avait été à leur place. Ne connaissant rien à la technologie dont l'Ark avait possession.

« Viens, on va aller l'essayer.» lui dit Ikso en la tirant par le bras.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle remarqua Murphy, rabattant le voile qui cachait l'entrée de la tente de Lexa. Intriguée, elle se demanda ce qui avait put pousser le jeune homme à demander une audience avec le Commandant. Et puis elle réalisa que Murphy n'était pas du genre à demander quoi ce soit. Le garçon jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche, comme s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait là si ce n'était les gardes. Son regard tomba sur Clarke et il déglutit lentement avant de la saluer d'une main et de poursuivre sa route. La blonde ne s'en trouva pas rassurée pour le moins du monde. Elle entra rapidement dans la tente où elle trouva Lexa de dos, assise face à une carte ainsi qu'un carnet. Le Commandant se retourna vers elle et se mit à sourire en l'apercevant.

« Bonjour » la salua t-elle sagement.

-Pourquoi Murphy sort-il d'ici ? » la questionna t-elle immédiatement.

Lexa fit mine d'ignorer l'information. Elle avait bien eut l'entrevue qu'elle désirait avec Murphy, mais ne souhaitait pas mettre Clarke au courant dans l'immédiat. Quelque chose, peut-être son bon sens, la retenait. Mais l'Ambassadeur entendait bien la faire parler.

« Lexa. Je l'ai vu sortir, insista t-elle.

-Une simple entrevue. Il souhaite rester ici, lui dit le Commandant. Il se sent à son aise et il meurt d'envie de revoir une amie à lui.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir à ta place ? Je fais parti de son peuple, je le représente aussi. S'indigna la blonde.

-Parce que je suis celle qui prends les décisions, Clarke. » Lui dit-il en arborant son air sérieux et dissuasif.

Cette même Clarke resta surprise face à son amante dont le visage annonçait qu'elle n'était pas ouverte à discussion. Elle clignait des yeux, inspirant tandis que la brune continuait. Lexa s'était levée et s'approchait d'elle comme un félin de sa proie.

« Tu as ton mot à dire, mais je suis celle qui prends les décisions et les fait appliquer. Le cas de Murphy ne t'importe pas davantage qu'à moi, je le sais bien. Laissons-le faire ce qu'il veut.

-Tu ne connais pas Murphy. Tu ne l'as pas connu lors de notre arrivée sur Terre. Il est dangereux. Rétorqua Clarke.

-Plus que moi ? » Lui demanda la brune.

Clarke balbutia mais le regard que lui lança Lexa lui fit perdre la parole. La brune s'approcha, glissant sa main dans celle de son Ambassadeur. Elle caressa sa peau quelques secondes, son visage s'adoucissant un peu.

« Ne m'as-tu jamais fais confiance? Lui souffla t-elle doucement.

-C'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance...

-Peut-être que je lui ressemble plus que tu ne l'imagine ? » lui dit la brune tout en s'approchant un peu plus.

Clarke l'arrêta cependant. Sa main posée sur son buste, elle la repoussa sans que Lexa ne résiste. Elle prit le chemin de la sortie sans se retourner, laissant le Commandant comme elle l'avait trouvée. Cette dernière soupira, reprenant sa place sur sa chaise. Peut-être y était-elle allée un peu fort ? Elle aurait peut-être dût demander son avis à Clarke mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle s'accouda, saisissant une plume qui trainait sur la table et trempa le bout de celle-ci dans une encre bleutée. De sa plus belle écriture, elle formait ses mots dans son trigedasleng maternel.

« Je te salut, Fleimkeipa.

Je possède de nouvelles informations concernant cet endroit où il m'arrive de méditer. Ce que les Commandants ont appelés la Cité des Lumières. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi, maître de la flamme. Tu sais malheureusement que mon voyage ne me le permet pas, si ce n'est par écrit. Nous quittons bientôt Farit et allons rendre visite à Luna. Je sais que tu pense que c'est n'est pas sage...

En mon absence, veille à ce que les jeunes nightbloods ne dénigrent pas leur entrainement. Je te fais confiance, maître, je te sais compétent. Si le temps te le permet, écrit moi.

Lexa»

* * *

Les chevaux foulaient le sol sableux péniblement. Les cavaliers pieds à terre, marchaient depuis environ une heure près de leurs montures. Lexa était entourée de ses gardes, comme d'habitude. Clarke s'était éloignée pour s'installer dans le rover. Elle se retrouvait près de Raven qui serrait les dents sous la douleur. Sa jambe la lançait atrocement et aucune médication ne pouvait l'aider. En clair, elle maudissait son pauvre corps qui avait cessé de lui obéir. Monty et Jasper étaient également à leurs côtés bien que l'un des deux hommes n'apprécie que moyennement sa présence.

Octavia et Lincoln fermait la marche sur leur monture, se jetant deux trois regards timides et pourtant si révélateurs. La brune avait conservé la tête du reptile qu'elle avait tué la veille, y jetant quelque coup d'œil tandis qu'elle pendait contre sa selle. Ses yeux rivés sur la tête de l'animal, Bellamy ragea.

Il rageait depuis deux jours déjà, c'était dire depuis son exil. Il avait été idiot et lui-même le reconnaissait finalement. S'opposer à Lexa avait été une erreur de sa part et mieux aurait-il valu qu'il ne l'affronte pas ainsi devant ses gardes.

Il errait depuis deux jours, non loin de l'endroit où il avait été marqué. Bellamy s'était nourrit au possible mais se doutait fortement qu'il ne survivrait pas là s'il ne mettait pas au point une technique de chasse. Le skaikru s'était taillé une lance en bois, légère, et bien plus pratique que le pistolet qu'il possédait. Bellamy guettait donc les rongeurs depuis son arbre lorsqu'il avait dépeint le groupe qui voguait en bordure de la forêt. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait du sien, les deux mastodontes qui ressemblaient à des gardes en première ligne devant leur Commandant.

Lexa l'avait remarqué depuis un bon moment déjà mais faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait elle-même prononcé sa sentence et se souvenait de chaque mot distinct. Ni terres, ni villages, ni commerces.

Bellamy hésita un instant à la transpercer de sa lance, mais se ravisa. C'était une idée encore plus mauvaise que la première même si elle lui procurerait un vicieux plaisir. Il observa une nouvelle fois sa petite sœur, sourire aux lèvres et en pleine conversation avec Lincoln. Il se jura que si le moindre mal lui était fait, il tuerait. Et puis, il se rappela qu'elle lui manquait et baissa sa garda tandis qu'un lapin passait en travers du chemin.

* * *

Il parcouru un instant le papier, ses doigts esquissant les contours de l'écriture. Ses pupilles suivaient délicatement chaque boucle d'ébène. Il sourit tendrement avant d'enrouler le tout et de déposer la lettre sur sa table.

Le Fleimkeipa fit craquer ses phalanges, se saisissant de sa plus belle plume. Il se mit à écrire, à son tour, optant pour les phrases les plus sages, les mots les plus judicieux. Rassurant sa correspondante, il était heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait pas oublié qui elle était. Depuis les premiers Commandants, la Cité des Lumières était faite d'un mystère sans nom. Et si quelqu'un pouvait trouver sa signification, c'était bien Lexa.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec la leader du Ciel l'inquiétait pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas la façon qu'elle avait de la traiter. Aucun de ses ambassadeurs n'avait pu s'approcher si près du Commandant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui accordait tant d'importance alors qu'elle n'était en rien une guerrière. Il espérait ses soupçons infondés.

Soucieux de son enseignement délesté, il termina son écrit en notant une dernière phrase comme un rappel.

« Et souviens toi de ce que je t'ai appris, l'amour est une faiblesse. »


End file.
